Once Upon a time: Retake
by ragsweas
Summary: Instead of making Emma not believe, The black fairy cast a different curse. Emma was sent back in the past. But why? This didn't seem much of a curse to her. Eager and worried, Emma sets out on the old journey in a new way.
1. Episode 1(1)

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a OUAT Fanfiction. I have written tons for Hary Potter though. I am anew fan, so just tell me if characters are a bit OOC. Just read and tell me what you think!**

 **Summary: Instead of making Emma not believe, The black fairy cast a different curse. Emma was sent back in the past. But why? This didn't seem much of a curse to her. Eager and worried, Emma sets out on the old journey in a new way.**

* * *

"HOLD ON!"

That is the last thing Emma Swan hears before falling into the bloody portal. It was like a déjà vu, the one time she had fallen into a portal after the birth of Neal. Uhhh, why did this happen to her?

Emma could feel-falling. Minutes, hours, God knows how long. She had begun to feel like Alice. She wished Killian was there with her.

Killian. Her husband. She felt weird calling him that, but they had just gotten married and then the Black Fairy had cast her spell. Emma had no idea where she was going.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted as she landed with a thud.

Wooden floors? She was lucky she hadn't broken her nose!

She slightly raised her head to look around. Glass windows. With the view of the whole of New York.

Wait, New York? Was this The Black fairy's curse? That she would be forced outside of Storybrooke forever?

Emma gulped. The thought scared her. Leaving her family, forever? No, she wasn't ready for that!

Emma managed to stand up quickly as adrenaline rushed inside her. Being away from her family-it was the worst nightmare come true.

Emma looked around. The place was familiar. A long counter, small kitchen, some boxes and- _a cupcake on the table with a blue star shaped candle?_

Emma looked down. She was wearing her killer red dress, as she liked to call it. Carefully taking a step forward, she found her heels there, where she had dejectedly left them years ago.

 _This can't be happening…_

Did the black fairy even know what she had done? Did she plan this? What the hell was going on?

Emma couldn't piece everything till the doorbell rang.

According to the last time, she should have blown out the candle by now. So that meant…

Emma practically ran up to the door and opened it to find a small boy, with a black coat and red and bronze muffles, dressed smartly and carrying a backpack, looking at her with uncertainty.

 _Henry…_

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked, full of hope and faith.

Emma couldn't believe. Well, she couldn't believe anything around but this-this made things more complicated.

"Yeah." She managed to answer.

Henry bit his lip and said, "My name is Henry. I am your son!"

His smile was so sweet, so innocent. Emma couldn't believe her boy was once _this_ young!

Before she could speak more, Henry suck past her and welcomed himself in her apartment.

All Emma could turn and say, "WHAT?"

Henry took off the backpack and putting it on the counter, said, "Ten years ago, you gave up a baby for adoption. I am that baby."

Emma, unlike the first time around, was not speaking much. She couldn't because things didn't make sense to her.

"Excuse me." She muttered and locked herself in the bathroom. Henry shouted about the juice, like the fits time around and Emma sighed.

 _Take a deep breath Emma._ She told herself.

So she needed a plan. A plan that would take some time to formulate. Her best bet right now was to play along the last time and take Henry home.

"You know, we should probably get going." Henry said, looking at her as she came out.

"Going where?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I want you to come home with me." He said.

Time to turn the tables…

"And why is that?" Emma asked. Last time, she had asked to call the cops.

She watched as Henry smiled. She missed this Henry, now that she realized it.

"My Mum's evil. That is, my adopted mother."

Emma raised an eyebrow. She had expected Henry to tell her about the storybook. But who was she kidding? Henry had always been a smart kid.

"Kid, Evil is a bit far, don't you think?"

Henry shrugged.

"Okay, I will come with you."

Henry smiled the biggest smile she had seen. She raised her hand and said, "But, I will drop you off and then come back."

As she turned to change, she was pretty sure she heard Henry mutter 'Let's see."

* * *

"Can we stop for snacks?" Henry asked, rather miserably. Emma spared a glance at the boy and handed him her uncut cupcake. He took it gladly and began devouring the thing. Emma felt angry at her previous self. Couldn't she have seen that Henry was hungry?

"So," Emma said, "Will you tell me how you came to know about me? Last I remember, it was a closed adoption."

"I am smart." He offered.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Boy, this boy was too much!

"Sure kid, we will see."

Henry smirked and took out the Story book.

"What is that?" she asked, knowing well enough what her son held.

"You are not ready yet." He muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Kid, I may not be good ay many things but I do have a super power. I can tell if anyone's lying. You believe I am ready. SO spill."

Henry seemed to scrutinize her. Finally, he said, "Every story in this book actually happened. The Evil Queen cats a curse and sent everyone to this land. They are all trapped and don't remember who they are."

Emma smiled mysteriously and sent a glance in Henry's direction.

"You don't believe me." He muttered dejectedly.

"I didn't say that." Emma said.

"So you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that either."

"You are weird." Henry said, looking at her.

Emma shook her head and kept driving.

* * *

"SO how about an address?" Emma said, driving near the Library.

"44 I'm-not-telling-you-street."

Emma pushed the break near the clock and stepped out of her yellow bug. The electricity wire sparkled and Emma looked up curiously. Was it her magic? She could already feel it within her. But hadn't it all started once Rumplestiltskin brought magic to this realm?

She looked up at the clock tower as Henry came and stood beside her.

"8:15? Kid, you were there at my place after that!"

"You know, I do have a name!" Henry said, a bit annoyed. "Time's frozen here. Nobody has aged. The clock has been struck at 8:15 for as long as I could remember."

"Okay," Emma said slowly, "that is spooky."

"Henry."

Emma turned to see Jiminy Cricket, or rather Dr Archie Hopper with Pongo.

"What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" he asked, glancing at Emma. It visibly hurt her that such a good friend did not recognize her.

"I am fine Archie." Henry said smiling.

"Who is this?" he asked, finally smiling.

"Oh, she's my Mom Archie." Henry said, rather proudly. Emma couldn't help but like it. This time, things were going better.

"Oh, I see." Immediately the friendliness and everything remotely near to that disappeared from Archie's face.

"DO you where he lives?" Emma asked. She could not bear to see Jiminy like this. Wasn't he just, dancing at her wedding. On no wait, that was still six years later!

Uh, yea, sure. Just up on Mifflin Street. The mayor's house is biggest on the block."

Emma turned to Henry with an amused glance. "You are the mayor's kid?"

She knew Henry detected the playfulness in her voice. Okay Emma, time to become a bit stricter.

"Maybe." He said cheekily.

Emma listened as Archie preached about lying. As much as Emma loved Jiminy, she hated his preaching. Unless, of course, he was in a session.

As Archie walked away, Emma turned to Henry.

"Don't say I am crazy." He said, taking up a defensive stance.

"I wasn't going to." Emma said truthfully. "Who is he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket." Henry said. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You actually do believe me, don't you? You know something."

Emma ruffled Henry's air and said, "Let's get you home."


	2. Episode 1(2)

**Thanks a lot for so many alerts! I wasn't sure if the story will be liked or not.**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you. I hope you will be surprised by the changes seen here.**

 **Please keep reading and review to tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time does not belong to me. This idea, however, does.**

* * *

As Emma stopped her car outside the familiar house of the Mayor, she couldn't help but think. What would Regina behave like? Would she be any different? Will the things follow like they did the first time or…

"I don't want to go in there." Henry simply stated, breaking Emma out of her thought process.

Emma merely opened the door of her car and stepped out. Moving around and slowly opening Henry's door, she peeped in and said, "Henry, I am sure your Mom isn't that bad."

"She is!" Henry said, looking up at Emma. "She doesn't love me. At all. She hasn't even been with me. It has always been the nanny."

"Nanny?" Emma asked. Regina never hired a nanny. Had the Black Fairy changed Regina that much?

"Henry?"

Emma froze as she heard the voice. She didn't think she would hear it anytime soon and the sound made her shiver. Gulping, Emma looked up from the car and saw a very familiar face she had no wish to see.

"Henry! Oh, my God, I was so worried!"

She sped past Emma and pulled Henry out of the car, engulfing him in a hug. Emma just stood there, frozen.

She had just managed to understand the curse.

"Where were you?" The Mayor demanded.

"I found my real Mom!" Henry practically screamed and breaking free from the holds of his adoptive mother, ran inside the house. The Mayor looked up to see a shocked Emma.

She smiled pleasantly-too pleasantly for a woman who was just worried about his son.

"Hello. My name is Fiona Gold. You must be Henry's birth mother."

Emma looked at the Black fairy in shock.

But then she realized-She wasn't showing any indication of knowing that Emma was back. Emma knew she needed to play safe. So she tried to smile and said, "Emma Swan."

"Can I offer you a drink?"Fiona asked.

"Yes please." Emma said, almost in a squeaky voice.

"I'll go and check on him."

It was then that Emma's head snapped and she saw him. Graham. The Huntsman. The Sheriff.

"Yes please, Graham." Fiona said, finally putting up the façade of a worried mother. She turned to Emma and said, "Come in please."

Emma wordlessly followed Fiona in the house. It was same, yet so different. No apples on the main table, waiting to be devoured. There was no indication of anything personal and everything looked so different. It was a house, not a home.

Emma didn't even realize when she had been seated and was holding a drink. She needed to be careful. According to Blue, the Black Fairy was much more powerful than everybody thought.

"How did he find you?" she asked.

"No idea." Emma said truthfully. She didn't know if people she loved were even in this place or not. Because if not, then Henry did not have Mary Margaret's credit card to steal and thus, Emma was clueless.

"Henry has always been a sneaky kid," Fiona said, looking down at her drink and speaking as if telling a sorrowful tale. "Being a Mayor of a town and then a single mother, it is hard enough. But him being like this, I should be scared."

She slowly turned to look at Emma and raised an eyebrow. "DO I need to be scared of your intentions Miss Swan?"

Emma gritted her teeth. How dare this woman…

Emma shook her head. "No Madam Mayor. Henry is your son. I have no need to be scared of."

Fiona smiled and nodded. "And his father?"

"He doesn't know Henry exists."

And then it hit her-if Graham is alive, so must be Neal! She needed to get to him. He was never affected by the curse. Maybe he could help her.

"So are you leaving tonight Miss Swan?" Fiona asked, sipping the last of her drink.

"I don't think so," Emma answered. Fiona raised an eyebrow. Emma cursed herself. She needed to play safe.

"I have been hoping for a vacation," Emma said quickly. "Storybrooke looks like a small town-not much happening around. Maybe I can stay?"

There was a flash of anger and irritation on the Black Fairy's face, but it soon disappeared from her smiling face.

"Of course. Granny's inn is the best. How long will you be staying?"

"A week at least."

"Sure," Fiona said smiling. She stood up and walking up to her, took the glass from Emma's hand.

"Have a good vacation Miss Swan. I believe you must leave now. There are some things that need to be taken care of."

And just like that, Emma was free. No threats, no anger, nothing. With Regina, she at least knew with all the protectiveness that she cared about Henry. But Fiona…

Emma looked up at the window of Henry's room, but the light was still on and Henry was nowhere to be seen. Graham must still be up there.

Shaking her head, Emma got into her little yellow bug and drove as far as she could.

The Black Fairy was far too intelligent. She had cast the original curse, only this time it was her who was the Mayor. Was Regina even there? And Mary Margaret? What about David? Belle?

Emma pushed the breaks on her car at once. She didn't know where she had stopped. She looked around, only to see a familiar neighbourhood.

Her eyes darted above on the building and she saw a face. A face that she wanted to see so badly.

Her mother. Snow White. Mary Margaret. She was here.

Emma felt relieved. Mary Margaret was drinking the coffee and checking some papers. So she was here. And if she was here, Emma knew everything would be all right.

Someone called her and she turned. Emma hoped it would be David. Mary Margaret left her cup and went back in.

Emma didn't want to be called a stalker, so she went to the one place she always went to think. The Docks.

* * *

The gentle breeze made her smile. It had rained and everything was still wet. But Emma knew the docks well. Her every step was strong and sure.

There was no one around. More importantly, no Jolly Roger around. She missed Killian, so much. HE would have been here, holding her, comforting her. Emma never thought she would crave the attention. But seeing Fiona at her friend's position-it made Emma scared.

She was scared about everything but most importantly she was scared about Henry. She had seen Gideon. He was such a good man and yet, Fiona had turned him. If she did anything with Henry…

Emma needed to meet Henry the next day. It was important.

Emma sat down on a crate and began plotting. She already believed in this world. So it wasn't her belief that needed to break the curse. What was it, true love's kiss? She would gladly do it. Of course, without Killian things began to be worse.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!"

Emma froze as she heard the familiar voice. She thought she was done with the surprises for the day. But then it was never over. Looking up, she saw him. Standing on one of the boats. Looking at her with a confused glance.

All she could say was, "Killian."

* * *

 **So, what do you think of the changes?**


	3. Episode 1(3)

**Okay, so this story officially has over 400 views and 20 followers! Thanks a lot, guys!**

 **DhampyrX2: You points make really good sense. The first part, I must admit, I actually had overlooked. Yes, Emma could just kill Fiona with a gun. But it will be now explored in the later chapter as in why she can't.  
As for the second part, well, there is a reason that it is done. I hope you see it in the course of the story and enjoy it.  
Thanks a lot for pointing those out!**

 **Oncer4life11: Thanks! Yes, things will definitely be interesting. One thing we have learnt from the show is that all of their lives are very complicated, much like real lives. So I have plans to exploit it! But no worries, I love all the characters and hopefully, nothing bad will happen. Stay around!**

* * *

 _All she could mutter was "Killian."_

"You know me?" he asked, cocking his head. His eyes were trying to take her in, trying to place her somewhere in his memories. Emma knew that look well from the _Heroes and Villains_ adventure. "I haven't seen you around before."

But Emma couldn't speak. Killian was here! Her Hook was here. Alive, in one piece. No harm was done. And yet so much harm done.

He didn't remember her.

He wasn't wearing leather like he used to. In fact, he was dressed in the cloths like Grumpy. There was nothing about him that screamed pirate at all. His eyeliner, THE famous eyeliner was lost. He wasn't Hook, no, he was Killian Jones. And not the one she had heard about.

"I-I" Emma didn't know what to say. Well, what exactly did one say to her husband if he has no memories of her whatsoever?

Killian's features seem to soften at Emma's discomfort. "You are lost milady?"

Ah, there was the pirate. Somewhere hidden inside this man. Milady-that was Killian's language.

"No," Emma said quickly. "I am new here."

"In Storybrooke?" Killian spoke as if she was telling him a joke. "No one ever comes here." He said, taking a step forward and coming near her.

Emma's heart began to flutter. How was she supposed to control herself? They had just gotten married! They were just dancing their first dance as a married couple.

"Well, I did." She said, standing up. She couldn't stay near this man.

"I better get going. Need a place to stay." She said hurriedly. She couldn't stay there a moment longer!

Killian nodded, as if understanding and was about to turn when he asked, "How did you know my name?"

Oh shit! How did she know his name?

Her mind searched for a way and she spoke up, "The Sheriff. He told me about you."

A complete lie. Had someone else said that she would have caught it.

Killian's features darkened and Emma could only worry. "Aye, and what did he say? Stay away from the drunkard?"

There was so much malice in Killian's voice that it physically hurt. Without saying another word, Emma turned and left. She didn't have the heart to handle it. She just couldn't.

* * *

"RUBY!"

Emma cringed at the unusual tone of Granny's. She had become much softer in the later days.

Emma opened the door and walked in the inn.

She was looking forward to seeing Red after so many days. That wolf had not returned after her happy ending with Dorothy. But she was definitely not looking forward to seeing her former self.

Ruby was nothing Red would ever be. And that little factor always angered her. First Regina, and now the Black Fairy had absolutely changed their personalities.

"Excuse me?"

Granny looked up from the counter at Emma with a weird expression. Yes, even she did not recognize her.

"I would like a room."

"Why?"

Emma turned to see Ruby pepping in from the other side with a confused expression.

"RUBY!" Granny scolded. She smiled at Emma excitedly and said, "Oh, all right. We have the square view and the forest view…"

"I will take the square view," Emma answered confidently. She was really not in a mood to look at the forest.

Granny nodded. "Your name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

Granny took out the keys and handed it to Emma.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Emma."

* * *

The next morning, as the birds chirped outside, Emma woke up with a start.

 _Where am I?_

She looked around. She was at Granny's. Huh, weird. Wasn't she just getting married…

And then it came back. The Curse. The introduction.

Emma groaned and looked around. She remembered last night's adventures. Mr Gold wasn't there, because the first time around, she had spent her first night in Storybrooke lockup.

Did Rumplestiltskin remember? There was no way to tell unless she walked up to him and confronted him.

 _No Emma, too stupid._

No matter if Rumplestiltskin remembered or not. Mr Gold too, was a very quick-witted person. Walking up to him and saying her name? As foolish as possible.

She looked out of the bedroom window and sat up. The clock was moving.

SO she needed a plan. After last night, she wasn't sure how to go about.

Emma took a deep breath. Her first work should be to know everyone. Because it seems, Black Fairy's curse was much more than Regina's.

Getting up, showering and freshening up, Emma walked down to Granny's to have breakfast. It was almost empty, except Grumpy and Sneezy, who were having breakfast. It was nice to see the two together.

Emma walked up to Ruby who looked like she would pass at any moment.

"Good morning," Ruby said sleepily. Emma smiled and seated herself on one of the stools. As much as she loved Red, there was something that helped her connect with Ruby.

"Rough night?" she asked kindly, resting her chin on her left hand.

Ruby looked around and got closer to her. "Don't tell Granny. I might have had a few drinks."

Emma giggled and Ruby smiled. "Anyway, what would you like?"

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon," Emma answered with a smile.

"That's my combination!"

Emma turned to come face to face with no other than Mary Margaret.

It wasn't seeing her which hurt Emma. It was the missing recognition in her eyes. She didn't know Emma. It pained Emma but she knew she needed to pull herself together. Mary Margaret was a wonderful woman and she didn't need to be hurt.

"What a weird coincidence!" Emma said. Her heart had begun to beat furiously and she was sweating.

 _Get yourself together Emma!_

She extended her hand. "Emma Swan."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." She said shaking the hand. She turned to Ruby who handed them both a cup. As Emma took the first sip, Mary Margaret looked around and said, "Where's Neal?"

Emma almost spit out her drink as a young boy with the darkest hair and the most charming smile popped out from below a table.

"Neal?" Emma said, shocked.

"My son." Mary Margaret smiled. "Neal, come and say hi."

"Hello." The young boy said and he must have been the same age as Henry. "My name is Neal Blanchard."

After recovering from the initial shock, Emma looked at the young boy and smiled. "Nice name, young man. I am Emma Swan."

Neal nodded and turned to Mary. Obviously, he was in no mood to talk to strangers. "Mum, we will be late!"

Mary Margaret drank all her cocoa in one go. Flashing a smile to Emma, she said, "I hope we meet again. Let's go, Neal!"

As the mother-son duo walked out of Granny's, Emma couldn't believe it. What kind of Curse was this? What was happening?

"Poor Mary Margaret." Emma turned to see Ruby leaning over the counter. "She has to raise Neal all by herself."

"All by herself?" Emma asked, shocked. "Why, what happened to his father?"

Ruby looked around nervously. "It isn't exactly my place to tell, but there was a huge scandal…"

"RUBY! TAKE THE ORDERS!"

Ruby groaned at Granny's voice. "COMING!" she shouted back.

"NO NEED TO TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

With a roll of eyes, Ruby disappeared. But Emma sat there, thinking. What had happened?

* * *

Emma spent rest of the morning looking around. The dwarves were around, Gepetto was still working in his shop, Archie still walking Pongo. Yet none of it felt real. It was like a dream. She walked around, trying to take in the changes.

Some things were modernized, while the others still stuck in the eighties. She was sure she spotted Graham a few times, but she decided to ignore him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face the man again.

Emma wasn't sure what she would do. She could only wait for the school to be over and meet Henry at his castle. Maybe that would help.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice as she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Emma said.

"I am sorry."

Emma froze as she heard the voice. Looking down, she found someone she hadn't expected to see.

Regina.


	4. Episode 1(4)

**10 more alerts in one chapter? Thanks guys!**

 **DhampyrX2: As always, I agree with you. We just saw her thoughts, not what she was doing to do. So I believe she might want to test the waters. But there are some other hurdles which I think you'll understand at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Oncer4life11: I agree! Emma is poor indeed. But she is the Savior and savior's life is hard.**

 **Paulo Neto: thanks a lot! That means a lot to me! I have written a few chapters but my initial drafts have various mistakes and with Real life, it is hard to update anything on ffn. I promise more is coming soon.**

 **Did everyone see the new episode? I am sooo dead! Waiting for the next episode with Emma. DO tel me if you liked the new season!**

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. Oh no, screw that. She did not want to believe it. It was Regina!

But this wasn't the upright, strong mayor Emma knew. It was a young woman, dressed in jeans and top. She was carrying a bag and the contents seemed to spill everywhere. There was no recognition on her face either. Just an apologetic face.

Apologetic face? Seriously?

Emma broke out of her trance as Regina began picking stuff up and Emma helped her. Regina smiled gratefully at her and held the bag carefully this time.

"Thanks." Regina said with a smile. "I don't believe I know you."

"My name is Emma Swan." She said quickly. The last person she needed suspicious to her motives was Regina Mills-no matter what her role was. "I am here for vacation."

"Well, then. Welcome to Storybrooke Emma." Regina said. "I am Regina. Regina Mills."

Emma nodded. Of course she knew who this woman was. They had the most dynamic relation in all of Storybrooke. Emma thought that her Mom not remembering her was bad, then Regina not remembering was worse.

Regina was about to leave when Emma turned. "DO you know where the school is?"

Regina looked at her quizzically. Anybody would. A random person, whom you do not know, asks where a school is which also happens to be full of children?

"What do you need the school for?"

"To Meet Henry."

There was no way that Regina didn't know Henry.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. Emma smiled to herself. Yup, Regina knew her.

"You know Henry?" Regina's eyes widened even more. She walked up to Emma and whispered, "Are you his birth mother?"

The whisper surprised Emma. Regina Mills was the last person who would lower her voice.

Emma hated that blasted Black fairy more than ever.

Looking at Regina's confused face, Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts and nodded. Regina seemed to be impressed.

"I didn't think he would be able to find you." She said and for once Emma saw the reflection of Regina she knew.

"Wait, you know him?"

Regina smiled. "Yes. I am his nanny."

Nanny. Well, she was the best thing Emma could expect Henry to have. At least Fiona isn't that stupid.

But it was also clear that Regina was cursed, like everyone else. And by no means did she have her powers. She looked like every other person in the town.

 _And she was too damn cheerful!_

"Oh." Emma managed to say. "You helped him find me?"

Regina looked around. Emma turned. There was no one near them. Nearest to them was Gepetto who was working in his shop. Regina leaned forward and whispered. "He took my credit card. The boy thought I didn't find out. He is a wise boy, but not as good as me."

"That he is." Emma smiled. Regina nodded wistfully.

"SO, for the direction to school." Regina said, breaking out of her trance. She gave Emma the directions and left with a smile.

"I work at the bar at night." She said before going. "If you ever need a drink, just come around. Ask Ruby to show you."

Emma nodded gratefully and walked up to the familiar school.

* * *

It was weird, waiting for Henry. For a young Henry. But as soon as the bell rang and he came out, he smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen.

"You stayed!" he said happily, bouncing up to her.

"That I did kiddo." Emma said, ruffling is hair. "Are you free now?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly. "Let me take you to my castle!"

With that he pulled Emma to the castle she had seen many years ago.

It was exactly as Emma remembered. Small place made of wood which looked ready to fall. She needed to do something about it.

Henry pulled her 'inside' the castle happily. As soon as they settled down, he took out the book. "You believe me?"

"I do and I am sorry." She said. Henry looked at her quizzically.

"I should have believed when you said your mother is evil." Emma explained. Henry's shoulders drooped and he nodded.

Looking at Henry's reaction, Emma couldn't help but be suspicious. "Did she hurt you?"

"No." Henry answered. "But that's not the thing we need to discuss. We need to talk about operation Cobra!"

"Operation Cobra?" Emma laughed.

"We need code names." Henry explained. "Now, the Evil Queen cast the curse…"

"Henry." Emma said, holding the book."Look at the picture of the Evil Queen closely. Does se resemble your Mom?"

Henry looked at it and shook his head.

"Then why did you assume that your Mom is the evil queen?"

Henry looked at the picture again. "I assumed that since she is the evil queen she can change her appearance. But she looks like my nanny."

Emma nodded. She needed Henry's trust. She knew Henry would never spill her secrets. And the boy was definitely ready for truth. At least, some part of it.

"Henry, this isn't the curse the Evil Queen cast." Emma said. "It is the one the Black Fairy cast."

"Black fairy?" Henry was confused. "Like Blue Fairy, there's a Black Fairy?"

"There is." Emma said. "And she cast it."

"But the book says…"

"That has already happened." Emma explained.

Henry's eyes widened. He looked at the book and then at Emma.

"SO you have already broken the curse?"

"Once, yes." Emma said. Henry need not know so many details at such a young age. "But now we need to defeat the Black Fairy and she is worse than the Evil queen."

Henry looked at her, a tad confused.

"I will explain everything in a few days time. Till then, behave like a good boy and start to work on the plan. Are we ready?"

Emma extended her hand. Henry took it happily and nodded.

"We are going to break the curse!"

* * *

Emma spent rest of the day exploring. After Henry was back home with no interference from Fiona, Emma went to the magic well and began practicing.

Thankfully, her magic was there.

Now Gold needed to wake up.

It would have been fun to walk into the door and demand to see Rumplestiltskin and say she was the savior Emma Swan. But Rumplestiltskin was, after all, Fiona's son. Even if he did not remember, she knew that he would feel a bit attached. So she became a tourist and entered the Pawn shop like an interested tourist.

"May I help you?"

Emma looked up to see Gold staring at her. Unknowing. She liked this guy. But Rumplestiltskin needed to wake up.

"Yes." Emma said, smiling. "I am new here and I was just exploring. You must be Mr Gold?"

"That I am." he said with a smile unlike Rumple's. "And you are?"

Time to lay down the cards.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

And there, for a brief moment, Rumplestiltskin appeared. His eyes became clearer. His stance different. Emma was sure she could see the Dark One underneath the layer of a pawn shop owner.

"Emma." He said with a crooked smile. "What a lovely name."

Emma smiled.

"Papa, I think you need to clean this more."

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the owner of that voice come out from back of the shop. He looked at Gold, then at Emma and froze himself.

"Emma?" he asked, dropping the box on the counter.

" _NEAL?"_

* * *

 **Ding dong ding! I am pretty sur eyou did not see that coming. Neitehr did I, for that matter. So how od you think NEAL of all people ended up here?**


	5. Episode 1(5)

**Oncer4life11: Thanks! I thought everything could not be same. I am not really following the first season-just doing my own doings.**

 **DhampyrX2: Thanks a lot! Well, as I said, I am not following the first season so there will be some changes. I don't want to give everything out, but if you read this chapter I am guessing you will have a clearer conception of what is to come. She will indeed need allies but waking up Regina, which will happen don't worry, will be hard. As for our dear Maleficent, she is another matter altogether.**

 **So, did you guys see the second episode? I haven't so give me spoilers!**

* * *

Emma, in the past few days, had frozen more time she could count. Her heart had stopped so many times that she was surprised she hadn't died. Her mouth had fallen open so many times that Emma had begun wondering if there was even a need to close it at all!

"Neal?" she whispered again, looking at the man who was long dead. He had said he had moved on to a better place. And yet, there he was. Standing there with his father, wearing the same suit as his father.

Emma knew he would be alive if the Black fairy had re-enacted the first curse. But she was not ready to face him so fast! And in Gold's shop of all places!

"Em-Emma?" he said once more, his voice trembling. Clearly not believing what he saw, he walked around the counter and slowly up to her.

She didn't stop him as his hands reached up to touch her cheek. She had seen him die and all she wanted was to see him again. For him to be there as Henry grows up.

 _And he was there._

Emma closed her eyes as his hands cupped her cheek. She had missed him so much.

And she was married to Hook.

Immediately Emma broke free of him and stepped back in horror.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, ignoring the confused face of Mr Gold.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Neal asked, "You don't live in Storybrooke!"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but do you two know each other?"

The two turned to face Gold. But he wasn't Gold anymore-he was Rumplestiltskin. Emma couldn't figure out if he was actually ignorant of her story or was just pretending for the sake of it.

"We were friends," Emma said through gritted teeth. "Once."

"Bae," he said turning to his son, "Why is she calling you Neal?"

Bae? This did not make sense. If Neal was being called Bae then Gold should have remembered. Wait, did he already remember?

Being the Dark one for some time had given Emma a new perspective on reading Gold. But right now, she was as clueless as she could get.

"That was the name I used in New York papa." Neal, or rather, Bae explained.

"Bae?" Emma turned to Neal with a questioning glance.

"My real name," he muttered.

Something was so messed up.

Rumplestiltskin looked at them. Emma knew he believed there was more but he didn't say a word.

Emma knew that this curse was so much more than what met the eye. And here she thought it would be a piece of cake!

As the awkwardness grew in the shop, another person emerged from behind the shop.

"Bae, what is taking you…"

Emma's eyes widened as she saw Gideon. Fully Grown. Well, not 28 years old. He was definitely still a teen. But he too was wearing a suit. Even with all the awkwardness, she couldn't help but smile. He looked so sweet…so innocent.

"Who's this?" he asked, rather rudely.

"This Gideon is Emma Swan," Rumple said. "Ms Swan, meet my other son, Gideon."

"Emma Swan…" he said as if trying to remember the name. His eyes widened and he turned to Bae. "Emma Swan as in…"

"Yes!" Bae said through gritted teeth.

"You knew of her?"Rumple demanded.

Gideon smirked deviously, like a proper younger brother he was.

"Yes." He said in a teasing tone.

"Gideon, go back in," Bae said.

"You are not my father!" Gideon said, folding his arms.

"Gideon, go back in," Rumple said.

Gideon huffed and went in, but not before sending a smirk in Emma's direction. Emma smiled back. This Gideon was so carefree…so normal.

"So, Miss Swan." Rumple said, "I believe you were here to buy something."

She looked at Bae and shook her head. "Maybe another time Mr Gold."

She turned and stormed out of the shop. Emma didn't know why she was so angry. Because according to this timeline this was the first time she was seeing him? Or because she felt something for Neal even when she is married to Hook?

"Emma!"

Emma began walking faster and ignored the calls. She was walking swiftly but was soon held by Neal.

"What?" she demanded angrily.

"I am sorry," Neal said.

 _Sorry for what? Dying?_ Emma wanted to ask.

"I know a sorry can't make up for what I did. But I was doing it for your best."

Emma looked at him and asked, "Why are you here? Is it because of Henry?"

"Henry? Mayor's son? Why would I be here because if him?"

Emma's widened! How could she be so stupid! Neal didn't know-he didn't know about Henry's existence. He was here because of Gold. EH! WHy was her mind messed up so much!

"Emma." He said, shaking her, "What aren't you telling me?"

"N-Nothing." She mumbled.

Bae looked at her with confusion. And then his eyes widened. Emma closed her eyes. Storybrooke was a small town and news travelled fast. And Bae was never a stupid person!

"Are you Henry's birth mother?"

Emma didn't say anything, refusing to look at him.

"You are, aren't you?" Neal said and began joining the dots. "He is ten and we were…ten years ago." Pause. "Is Henry my son?"

Emma didn't know what to do. Should she tell him? Should she not tell him?

"Is Henry my son Emma?"

Emma looked up at him, stared right into his eyes and said, "Yes!"

With that one word, she left a shocked Neal alone on the road and walked away. She needed a drink.

* * *

"Hey, Regina."

Regina looked up from the glass she was cleaning and smiled.

"Hey, Emma." She said. "What do you want?"

"The strongest that you have," Emma muttered, sitting on the stool.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

"Very." Emma nodded. "Can I have the drink please?"

Regina nodded. Placing down the empty glass, Regina quickly fixed Emma a huge drink.

And Emma finished it in one go.

"Whoa!" Regina looked at Emma in awe. "That was huge."

"Yeah," Emma said, nodding. "One more."

Regina leaned on the counter and looked at her in concern. "you all right there?"

"yes. No. Who knows!"

Regina carefully fixed Emma another drink and put it in front of her.

"Maybe sharing will help."

Emma looked at Regina. Regina Mills, notorious Evil Queen, master of sass, was telling her sharing will help? God, she hated the Black fairy!

"Nope." Emma said, popping the 'p'. "Why don't you tell me something?"

"Like what?" Regina asked, picking up another glass.

"Anything," Emma said, taking a sip this time. "Something about you. Something about this town."

Regina thought for a moment and said, "Well, as you know my name is Regina Mills. I live here with my father, my mother and my half-sister."

Father, mother AND half-sister? Henry, Cora and Zelena?

"My mum loves my sister," Regina said with a sneer. "I am a daddy's girl. I like to ride horses. That's it about me."

"Hey, Regina."

Emma watched as Regina smiled the happiest smile she had ever seen on her face.

"Hey, Robin." She said.

Emma turned on her seat to come face to face with no other than Robin Hood. What was it with dead people and this town?

"Can you fix me and my men some drinks?"

"Coming right up," Regina said with a smile.

"Who was that?" Emma asked. She was seeing far too many dead people.

"Robin Locksley," Regina said with a smile. "He is a worker."

"And someone is smitten by him," Emma remarked looking at the love-filled eyes of Regina.

Regina looked offended and said, "No I am not!"

"I never said it was you."

The blush on Regina's face was one worth remembering. Whenever she got back, she would remember to tease Regina with this.

 _If she got back…_

"Even if I am," Regina said, "there is no chance for me."

"And why's that?" Emma asked, leaning on the counter.

"Because my sister is engaged to him," Regina said. Emma's eyes widened as Regina began fixing the Merry Men's drinks. "And even if she was not there, there's Marian, the mother of his child. So, no chance."

Though Regina said it in a playful way, she knew how much Regina must be hurting inside.

Emma was finally able to understand the curse.

There was a chance of everyone's happy ending, but Fiona made sure that none got it. According to Emma, that was the worst curse possible.

* * *

 **A load of reviews, please?**


	6. Episode 2(1)

**Paulo Neto: thank you! I am glad you are able to spot the things. I have tried to mix all the curses till this date and present a new curse. The Black Fairy, after all, is a twisted soul.**

 **Oncer4life11: Thanks! The numbers have just begin. We have so many characters coming up!**

 **SB: I didn't know you were a Oncer! Thanks anyway and hope you stay around for a while.**

 **Fanfics10: thanks a lot!**

 **Number ten: I am glad I caught you attention. On your question-I am a captain Swan AND a Swanfire shipper. However, for this story, we are going to follow Captain Swan. As I mentioned, Emma is married.**

* * *

Emma was panting. She raised her sword to attack Gideon but he easily escaped it.

Her hand began to shake.

He plunged the sword in her.

And she woke up. Just like that.

With a loud groan, Emma opened her eyes. The day before was…complicated.

They were back at the time of the first curse, the Black Fairy was the Mayor, Mary Margaret was with her son Neal wo was also Emma's brother, Regina was a bartender and nanny and was not at all like the woman Emma remembered, Killian was there, Neal was alive and was called Bae, Gideon was still a boy and Rumplestiltskin remembered-but what?

Emma had not yet seen David. She wasn't sure how to. She hadn't seen Belle. She should meet Ashley soon now.

Emma still didn't have a plan. How was she supposed to break this curse? She doubted the whole town would ever believe.

Groaning, Emma sat up and decided to get herself some coca. Maybe she will run into Mary Margaret again.

Now that she wasn't there, Emma missed her mother.

Dressing in the only clothes she had, Emma went to the Granny's and ordered her usual cocoa. As the door opened, she expected Mary to come in.

But this time, it was David.

Emma sat there, looking at her father. He flashed a smile in her direction but no recognition was anywhere.

"Hey." He said, smiling as usual. "Can I get two coffees?'

"Yeah." Ruby said rather rudely. Emma was shocked at the tone but David did not seem to mind. As if he was almost used to it.

He turned to her and smiled. "I don't believe I have seen you before."

"I am visiting." Emma offered calmly. However, inside, she felt like she was breaking into a million pieces "Emma Swan."

"David Nolan." He said, extending his hand. Emma gladly shook it. But she needed her father so badly right now.

The door opened once more and this time Mary Margaret walked in. David peeped over his shoulder and immediately averted his gaze. Mary Margaret stopped as she saw David's back-it was clear she recognized him. She whispered something to Neal and he jumped and went to sit in one of the booths. Mary Margaret walked past David and Emma as if she didn't know them and ordered the breakfast as far as possible from them.

Emma watched the whole scene in shock. That wretched Black fairy….she had separated her parents again and this time it was bad.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Neal walk up to them.

"Hey David." Neal said, smiling.

David smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Hey Neal. What's up?"

"Nothing interesting." Neal shrugging. "So, can I drop by later?"

"NEAL!" Emma heard Mary Margaret shout. The anger in her voice….even Emma shook involuntarily.

"Sure." David said, nodding. "Now go before you get scolded."

Neal nodded and hurried off to his mother. Emma watched the whole scene in interest.

She turned to face David who grabbed the two coffees and flashing a smile to Emma, said, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

As he left, Emma turned to a red Ruby.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Ruby leaned on the counter. "You are a stranger but I guess you are not the judging type." She took a deep breath and glanced at Mary Margaret.

"Twelve years ago, David woke up from a long coma. Mary Margaret used to volunteer and she helped calm him down and she was the one who read to him all the time. David was already married but he had this chemistry with Mary Margaret."Ruby took a deep breath and looked at Emma sadly.

"So at first, they just remained friends. Then they began an affair. He was still married. But then, as they were at the point where he must have filed a divorce, his wife, Kathryn, announced she was pregnant. And Mary Margaret fell pregnant at the same time. Kathryn lost the baby and her walking ability in the accident. David decided to stay with her. That bastard!"

Ruby shook her head and looked sadly at Mary Margaret. "Mary Margaret was shamed by everyone in this town. It is a small place and people know everything. She even lost her job for a while. But then she gave birth to Neal and has brought him all by herself."

Ruby sighed. "I am really so proud of her."

But Emma wasn't listening anymore. She felt so angry. She glanced at her mother and little brother. What had the Black fairy done? They were all so close to their happy endings and she just ripped it from them.

"Does Neal know?" Emma asked, looking back at Ruby.

Ruby nodded. "Mary Margaret doesn't like it though. But he is a smart kid. Much like Henry. He figured it all out and has been meeting David ever since. "

Emma felt her blood boil. She should have been there.

Emma grabbed her cup and walked up to the mother-son duo.

"Emma." Mary Margaret greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Mary Margaret." Emma smiled back. "May I sit here?"

"Yeah sure."

Emma promptly seated herself in front of Mary Margaret and Neal.

"Hey Neal." She said, sipping the coffee.

"Hey." He said, rather sadly. Obviously, the young boy had just been scolded by Mary Margaret.

Emma turned to Mary Margaret. "I wanted to talk to you about Henry. He is in your class right?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "He is also Neal's friend."

"Well, considering we are the only ones who age, yeah!" Neal muttered. Emma smile sneakily as Mary Margaret glared at her son. Neal took another bite as she turned to Emma.

"I am a bit worried about how he is treated at home." Emma said, noticing se finally had he rmother's attention.

"You are his birth mother aren't you?" Mary Margaret asked, leaning on the table. "News travels fast in this small town."

"I found THAT out." Emma muttered rubbing her temples."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly. Emma knew she knew how Emma felt. "Well, nobody for sure knows how he is treated at home but we do know that he hates his mother."

"Everyone does." Neal muttered and took another bite.

"What is the Mayor like?" Emma asked. "The last I met her, she seemed fine."

"Oh, mayor Gold never challenges you in front." Mary said. "But she always has a knack for working behind the scenes."

She gently held Emma's hand and smiled. "It is all right for you to worry. Don't worry, I will keep you updated. Let's go Neal!"

And just like that, the two of them were gone.

Emma looked back at her drink. The Black fairy was very wise and the last thing she needed was to make her an enemy.

"Ms Swan."

Emma's head whipped around to come face to face with none other than the mentioned witch. Think about the devil…

Fiona Gold promptly seated herself in front of her. Emma put on the best smile she could and greeted. "Madam Mayor."

"You told I had no reason to be scared of you," she said and Emma was glad she directly talked about the matter in hand, "and yet I hear a rumor going around in the town."

Emma raised an eyebrow. What were the townspeople talking about now?

"Is it true Mr Gold's son is Henry's father?"

Emma froze. How the hell…

"I assure you," Emma said, "he didn't know anything about Henry's existence. I didn't even know he was here. He lied to me even about his name."

Fiona smiled sweetly. "Bae has had a hard life. We are distant relatives and I care about him like a son. Of course, as long as he doesn't come in my way, I have no problem. Which I am pretty sure he won't."

Her smile immediately disappeared. "However, you, Ms Swan, trouble me. What were you doing with my son yesterday after school?"

Emma didn't know what to say.

 _Oh, we were just planning how to take you down!_

"I am here only for some time and Henry was the one who brought me here…."

"Consider this a warning Ms Swan." Fiona said, smiling again. "Stay away from my son. I do not wish him to be harmed or hurt. And as you are leaving soon, the last thing I want is he being connected to you. So stay away, please."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

 **So, a small scene. Tell me what you think! And any particular ideas-i am open to all!**


	7. Episode 2(2)

**A/N: Hola, I am back. And I am crying at Belle's *sob*. But the new episode has got me interested. DO tell me what you think of this chapter!**

 **: Sure! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **DhampyrxX2: Honestly, your reviews make my story clearer and clearer even when I am in doubt. Yes, Emma indeed can do that. But she has not yet met Mother Superior and Emma, though not an emotional woman, is going through some emotional phase right now. Action is coming up but till then, the story will be slow….**

 **Fanfics10: Thank you! Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! Fluff, I believe, is coming up in the next chapter. Stay around!**

* * *

"No."

Emma groaned. She hoped Regina's answer would be different.

The two were sitting in the bar, enjoying the silence which prevailed in noon. Regina was busy arranging glasses and looking at Emma with a firm face-much like the one she used back when she was the queen. Emma liked to call it-The disapproving Queen look.

"Please?" Emma put on her best puppy faced eyes.

"Emma, I have a job to maintain." Regina said, leaning over the counter. She was there at the Rabbit Hole working and going on with her daily life when Emma had showed up with a request.

"If I cross the Mayor," Regina said, "she will make sure that I have no job left. And I am the only one who earns in my family."

Honestly, Emma wasn't surprised to hear this.

"Your parents? Sister?"

Regina huffed. "As if! My sister's biggest concern is Robin. As for my parents, my father cannot walk and my mother is, well, not interested." She paused, possibly thinking about the wonderful life she led. Shaking her head, Regina looked at Emma and said, "So the last thing I need is to lose my job."

"But I want to meet Henry!" Emma groaned. "And your Mayor won't allow it!"

The warning earlier that day had been enough. When Regina had threatened her during the first curse, she knew what to do because after every layer that woman had, she was a human. The Black Fairy-well, she was a new level of evil that Emma did not want to reach. She preferred checking the waters she was stepping into, but the Black Fairy could do things. Rumplestiltskin himself had said that he would rather not fight this vile woman.

Regina took a deep breath and put on a smile. "Emma, I understand. But really, I need to think about me first."

Emma pouted and leaned back on her stool, thinking. Regina walked around the counter and gestured Emma to follow her.

Confused, Emma jumped of the stool and followed Regina out of the bar. Once they were out of the place, Regina said, "However, from 7 to 8 in the evening, I don't have my duty and Fiona is not usually home. So you can, you know, sneak in."

Emma smiled. "You are the best Regina."

She wanted to hug Regina, but if she did and when the curse was broken, Regina would kill her.

"Great." Regina said. "Now leave my side or else even that won't be possible."

* * *

Emma wanted to spend the rest of the day ignoring people. Especially one person. Neal.

Emma knew she shouldn't be doing that. If anything Neal was her only option to break the curse. With Neal alive again, she doubted Rumplestiltskin would help her break the curse if it meant losing Neal.

Emma sat on one of the booths in Granny's and was making a list. Unlike her, but she was so confused. Last time, she had made enough mistakes. She really needed to start planning.

Jefferson would remember. Emma knew. But again, the question rose-how much?

Black fairy's curse, it seemed, had brought every single fairy book character-related in any way, to Storybrooke. It was a huge place, but Emma was betting that Lily and Maleficent were somewhere around.

And then there was a matter of dead people. Neal was back, Cora was back, Graham….basically everyone she knew who was dead was back.

Milah, surprisingly, was nowhere to be seen. There was a huge suspicion that Black fairy would have made Killian get Milah back…the very thought was bad enough. If Milah was indeed with Killian, Emma knew her work just became harder. She had not yet been able to meet him. She just couldn't bring herself to do so.

But one thought kept nagging her. Black Fairy definitely hated Peter Pan. Marital problems. But if every dead person is back, does that mean that he is back too? She hadn't seen him anywhere. Emma knew both his form-the one as Peter pan and the one as Malcolm. She had seen him in Rumplestiltskin's dreams. Yet, she had failed to spot the face.

Then there was Belle. Last time, Regina had locked her up. This time, the very fact that Gideon was there made it pretty clear that Belle had been here. Where could she….

"Hey Emma."

Emma broke out of her trance and looked up, surprised to find…Gideon.

"Gideon?" she asked, taken by surprise. The young boy grinned and sat down opposite her.

"I didn't think you would remember me." He said taking a small donut that Emma had not even noticed was there. "We had a very brief meeting."

"Yeah, well, some impressions last a long time." Emma muttered.

Gideon chuckled and took a bite. "So, how long do you plan to stay?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the boy. Only a few days ago, this very boy, a few years older then, was trying to kill her.

"Did Madam Mayor put you up to it?" she asked.

Gideon looked at her as if she had hurt his feelings. "Why, even if she did, do you care?"

Emma shrugged. Gideon took another bite and said, "No, I am here for my brother."

Emma's shoulders drooped. She didn't want to talk about Neal.

"Look, I don't everything that happened. But I know that he loves you and is really happy to see you. Plus he has a son. DO you know how good it feels when there is someone younger to you in the family?"

Emma smiled. She liked this teen boy. He was what he could have been. Damn, Emma needed to do something.

"Look Gideon," Emma said, "I don't know what your brother has told you, but he hurt me. Bad. If he is expecting that I will come running back in his arms…"

"No he isn't." Gideon said. His features turned grim and he said, "Look, Emma, he doesn't know I am here. I just want to say-he has been hurting for as long as I can remember. I was eight when he first came around and ever since, he has missed you. Just, give him a chance?"

"You are very wise, aren't you?" Emma said, smiling from ear to ear.

Gideon grinned and said, "Indeed. My father's the best person you see around."

This was the chance.

"And your mother?"

Immediately Gideon's face turned sour. As if he had tasted a lemon. But he immediately masked it-exactly how Gold would have done and through a smile, said, "Let's just leave her out."

Gideon looked at his watch cursed loudly. A few heads turned, especially Granny's and Gideon shouted, "please don't tell Dad!" he turned to Emma. "I gotta go. See you later dearie."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the word used.

* * *

As the evening came, Emma found herself back at Docks. Enough was enough. She loved the sea and she just wasn't going to ignore the place because Killian was there. Besides, she had about two hours before she could meet Henry.

Thus, she found herself in front of the many ships, thinking about life. She was doing that a lot and it did not exactly bode well with her.

"Ah, lass, I see you are back."

Emma's heart began to race at an increasing speed. She turned to see Killian working on his boat, taking the fish out of the net. He looked p and smiled at her, rather crookedly. She could swear she saw the eyeliner but then it was gone.

"Emma, isn't it?"

The way he spoke her name. Emma just couldn't believe it that he did not remember. She smiled and said, "What, does everybody know me here now?"

"Storybrooke is a small town." Killian said, piling up the net and then looking at her. "Almost everyone knows everything. Even the things that aren't their business."

"So I guess the story of my previous life is already around." Emma muttered.

Killian chuckled and said, "I am not the one to judge. I have done questionable things in my youth."

"Youth?" Emma chuckled. "You talk as if you are old."

"Don't let my dashing features confuse you love." Killian said. There it was. Love. "I am older than I look."

"How old? Three hundred?"

Killian laughed, a genuine smile on his lips. "Something like that."

There was silence between them, the only sound that of the water. Emma found this very soothing. Killian bundled up the net and jumped out of his boat holding a crate of fishes.

"I have to go and sell these darlings." Killian said, "Want to accompany?"

Emma shrugged. Killian smiled and began walking, Emma followed.

"So, I hear you have taken up the interest of Mayor."

Emma huffed. "Well, I am the birth mother of her son." She looked at Killian and said, "You don't seem very fond of her either."

"I am not fond of many people in this town." Killian said. "I think sparing a few, everyone hates me. But they can't let me go." He held up his crate and said, "I get the best fish around here."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "So what's your grudge against the Mayor?"

"Let us just say she wronged me years ago." Killian said. Emma watched as they reached the market. She did not want to leave, but she wanted to see Henry.

"I need to go…"

"It's alright milady." Killian said, smiling. "See you later Emma."

"Call me Swan." Emma said.

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"My surname." Emma offered.

"We are getting that informal?" Killian asked, though there was no real malice in his voice.

"No, the people I like are the only ones who get to call me that. Unfortunately, Madam Mayor has taken over the name."

Killian nodded and said, "All right. See you later Swan."

With one last word, Killian disappeared, leaving a slightly elated Emma behind.


	8. Episode 2(3)

**Yo people! I will be updating this story but only because I have all of it prewritten, well, mostly.**

 **Oncer4life11: thank you! Here's the next chapter, with a lot of fluff. Hope you like it!**

 **baritta jennifer: thanks a lot! Hope you like this one as well.**

 **SB: thanks a lot, darling. And why is your private conversation off? I cannot PM you, you know!**

 **By the way, did you see the episode? I am soooo gone! I love to ate Druzella! tell me what you thought!**

* * *

As the clock struck seven, Regina walked out of the Mayor's house. But not before pressing a small kiss on Henry's head and hugging him tightly. She whispered something in his ears that made him smile.

As the door shut and Regina walked way, away from anyone seeing, Emma carefully looked around. There was no one and Emma was glad for the fact. She could hear Pongo barking in a distance and the police siren on the main road, but she was sure that those two were far too away to bother her in any way.

Emma carefully jumped over the fence and climbed up the tree near Henry's window. Years of being in a foster home and then climbing beanstalks had given her enough practice she needed.

Once she was on the top, she looked into the room. It as just like the original one Henry had. He was sitting there, legs crossed and scribbling something away. The window was closed, and she was too far away to lean and knock.

"Henry!" she whispered-shouted.

There was no sign that he had heard her. Emma began shaking the tree.

At first, Henry didn't pay attention, but the rumble of trees was too much to miss. He finally looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. He quickly threw away his book and ran to open the window.

"Emma!" he greeted excitedly.

"Move aside kid," Emma said, "This is going to be rough."

With one throw, she jumped through the window inside Henry's room. He looked at her in awe and said, "That was WICKED!"

Emma stood up, brushing some twigs and leaves away and threw a smile in his direction.

"Yeah, you get used to it. How long before that excuse of a mother comes to see you?"

Henry shrugged. "But definitely not before eight."

Emma nodded and sat down on the bed. Henry jumped beside her as she slipped an arm around him.

"So, did my mother threaten you?" he asked, scared like a timid mouse. Emma soothingly ran her hand through his air.

"She did," she said, "but that won't stop me."

Henry nodded. "Is Bae really my father?"

Emma gulped. She was hoping he would forget that.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Henry grinned and said, "Cool! I like him a lot. He is cool you know, doesn't make fun of me when I talk about the curse."

"That's because he wasn't brought here because of the curse. He probably remembers." Emma said.

Emma shook her head and said, "So tell me kiddo, how do we break the curse?"

"True love's kiss," Henry said. "Is that not how you broke the curse in the first place?"

"I did," Emma said, remembering her almost dead son in the hospital, "but I definitely do not want that to happen again."

"Why don't you just kiss Bae?"

Emma's eyes widened. Henry thought he was her true love? Well, it did make sense, she did love him. And he loved her. It was just…

"Henry, Ne-Bae is not my true love."

"He's not?" the poor boy looked heartbroken at the fact. "But, then who is?"

"Captain Hook."

Henry's eyes widened. "Killian?"

"Do you know everyone's identity?" Emma asked.

"Yup!" Henry said, squirming excitedly. "So he is my step-father? That would be so cool! Our family's so interesting!"

"Kid, you have no idea how interesting it is."

* * *

By the time the clock struck eight, Henry and Emma had formed a plan to start the curse breaking. As soon as they heard Fiona enter the house, Emma left the same way she had come.

The plan was foolproof. It wasn't much of a 'plan' as Henry had put it, but just more of gathering information. Emma needed that.

She literally jogged all the way to Granny's, careful no one caught her. She entered the diner, her stomach rumbling. However, her appetite was lost as she saw Mary Margaret frantically talking to Granny.

"What happened?" Emma asked, Ruby.

"Mary Margaret has been given volunteer duty," Ruby said with a sneer. "Madam Mayor loved hurting her. Her usual babysitter is sick so she is trying to find someone to look after Neal. I hate that witch so much!"

Emma looked at her mother. This was the right time to be a hero.

* * *

"You sure this won't be a problem?"

Emma smiled and looked down at Neal, who was sitting and playing video games. The house was exactly as Emma remembered and she was sure she would have no problem.

"What do you say buddy?" Emma asked, turning to ask Neal. "Will it be a problem?"

"Nah." He said, without even taking his eyes off the screen.

"See?" Emma said. Mary Margaret nodded, though still doubtful. Emma was not a member of the town, not ten at least. Her doubt was plausible.

"Okay. So the milk is in the fridge, you can fix anything for yourself. His bedtime is nine thirty. Please make sure he goes. There is a storybook…"

"Mom!" Neal said, finally looking at them, "I am too old for stories!"

The two women laughed as Mary Margaret leaned and said, "He still enjoys them."

"We'll be fine," Emma said. Mary Margaret nodded.

"I don't know how I can repay you." She said, taking her coat.

"How about lunch net Saturday?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret gave the biggest smile she had given in a long time and said, "I would love that."

With a small kiss on Neal's forehead and another quick smile, Mary Margaret left and soon Emma was alone with Neal.

"So…" Emma said, looking at the busy boy, "You want to eat something?"

"Nah."

Emma shrugged. "Okay, I am going to fix myself a Mac and cheese."

Emma watched as Neal's eyes slowly followed her to the kitchen and then went back to his game as soon as he realized she knew. Emma began preparing her dinner. She knew the house, she knew the way her mother liked things. It wouldn't be hard.

Emma could see on Neal's face he was hungry, so she quickly made enough for two people. When she took out two plates, Neal silently went on the table and began eating. Before she knew, it was nine thirty.

"Time for bed buddy." She said.

"NOO!" Neal said, much like David. "Can't I just play for a few minutes more?"

"Nope," Emma said. "Your mom was clear. Off to bed."

Neal groaned but followed Emma to the bed that once Emma occupied. As she tucked him in, she asked, "Do you want a story?"

"No!" Neal said defensively and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I do not want to sleep," Neal said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Emma said and slipped beside her brother. She put her cold toes inside the blanket, tickling young Neal. He laughed and Emma laughed too.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Neal seemed to think for some time. He finally asked, "Do you really believe in Henry's stories?"

Emma wasn't sure what Neal knew. He was a kid after all. "Do you?"

"A bit," Neal said. "But I am nowhere in the story."

"You have read it?" Emma was surprised this video-game enthusiast would even touch a storybook.

"It was mine initially," Neal said with an air of importance that somehow reminded Emma of herself.

"So do you believe in it?" he asked. Emma looked at him with a mischievous smile and said, "You know, if you believe in the story that technically makes me your sister."

"That would be cool," Neal said, hiding a yawn. "I like you."

"You weren't talking to me." Emma pointed out.

"I was observing you," Neal said. Emma couldn't help but laugh again.

"So, do you believe?" he asked again. Emma merely nodded. Neal grinned. "Cool!"

There was momentarily silence. Emma thought Neal was asleep when he said, "You know, I have been having weird dreams."

Emma looked at her brother. She was no stranger to nightmares."What kind of dreams?"

"You won't believe them." He said silently.

"I will. Spill." Emma said in the 'Mom-Snow' voice.

"I have often dreamt that my Mum and Dad are together. You know, and that we are at Granny's. And you are there too and so is Henry, but he is older to me. And then there's Regina. Even though she hates Mom she is there. And then Mr Gold is there and a woman I don't know. And you know Killian, the fisherman? Sometimes he is there too. Does it make sense?"

Emma couldn't believe it. Her brother, her little brother remembered. For a moment, even she forgot where she was.

Emma could feel the chatter in Granny's, Gold and Belle holding hands. Henry, the older Henry talking excitedly with Regina and Robin, laughing and having fun. Killian slipping his arms around her and calling her 'love'. David looking at Killian all this while, only stopped by Snow as she would wink in Emma's direction. There would be Grumpy sitting in one of the booths, sharing drinks with his brothers.

"Emma?"

Emma broke out her trance and looked at Neal, who was looking at her with concern. She smiled and realized she had been crying.

"Actually," Emma said, stroking Neal's hair. "yeah. It makes sense. They say Dreams are memories."

"But my parents have never been together after he went away." Neal protested. "How can they be memories?"

"Who knows. Good night Neal."

She pressed a kiss to his head and walked out of the blanket.

"Good night Sis." He muttered sleepily. Emma couldn't help but smile.


	9. Episode 2(4)

**Mia Story: thank you so much! I hope you liked how I revealed the 'scandal'. I hope you continue to remain intrigues after this chapter.**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! Hope you like this one too-it has a flashback kind of thing.**

 **Claude Amelia Song: Hey Jenny, thank you so much! I hope you like this one as well!**

 **Paulo Neto: Thank you so much! Well, he is Charming's son! Or were you talking about Bae-Neal? Dash, this is getting confusing!**

 **So, guys, with OUAT coming three weeks late, I am taking a two week break as well because exams! So, up till then, keep reviewing, if you have any requests just tell and tell me what you thought of the two hour episode! I loved it!**

 **P.S.: Everything where Neal and Gold talk, it's kind of flashback.**

* * *

When Emma woke up the nest morning, she was feeling happy, for a change. She only had a few more days for the week to end and she needed a permanent way to stay in Storybrooke. Well, time to get friendly with Graham.

She had been ignoring for some time now and she needed to do that. Seeing your kind of first love from Enchanted Forest was hard. And considering he was the huntsman, the reason she was alive only added to the complication.

Emma walked into Granny's early morning and ordered Hot chocolate like every day. She spotted Graham sitting in one of the boots. Time to lay the cards.

"Emma?"

Emma's head whipped around to see Neal-no, Bae enter the place. Emma's hand immediately froze and her heart began to beat faster than ever. This was so not the time.

"Not now Neal." She managed to mutter and got up. Neal was on her side in seconds. Emma looked up to see his pleading eyes.

Neal reached out for her hand. Emma felt a shiver go up her spine. It was amazing that even after everything, Neal still managed to make her go weak. She hadn't stopped loving him, had she?

"Please, just, let me explain."

Emma wasn't sure if she was ready. But she needed to be. This was too much of a curse.

But Emma first needed to be sure this was Neal. She did not why, but she had the feeling that this was not Neal. So, taking a chance, she channeled her magic. Or whatever she had left of it now that Storybrooke was without magic.

She could see Neal's eyes widen and suddenly, she was looking at him jogging into Storybrooke, along with Neal as he was unaware of where he was going. It was a gloomy day and Neal only had a backpack, noting else. It looked like it had just rained and Neal looked drenched.

He went in Granny's like everyone else.

"Hello, stranger."

Both Emma and Neal looked up to see Ruby staring at Neal with interest.

"What brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Cowardice," muttered Neal, "like my father. Can I have a glass of water?"

Emma felt her heart clench. She knew Neal always blamed himself for leaving. She could only imagine how bitter e must have been of himself.

Ruby nodded, though a bit confused and disappeared in the kitchen. Moments later, the door opened, and Neal looked round to see none other than Mr Gold walk in.

"perfect timing." Emma muttered, looking at a shocked Neal and uninterested Gold.

"Papa?" he muttered. Emma could understand the confusion on his face. The last he remembered, his father was the dark one and in Enchanted Forest.

He involuntarily stood up, as if he wasn't unaware of what he was doing. As if his mind was not the master of him. He approached the man in the booth and taking a deep breath, said, "Rumplestiltskin?"

Mr Gold whipped around and looked at the man in confusion. Emma wanted to face palm. Rumplestiltskin would not remember.

"I am sorry," Mr Gold said, "but what did you call me young man?"

"Nothing." Neal said and immediately turned around. Emma could feel the heartbreak. She too, had been subjected to same kind of difference.

"Bae?"

Both Neal and Emma froze. Neal slowly turned around to come face to face with the man he had called Rumplestiltskin. Was it possible...

"You are back!" Mr Gold said enthusiastically and ran to hug him. Neal was in shock and so was Emma. How could the Dark one remember? In any curse?

"So much has happened since you were gone Bae," Mr Gold said, breaking apart, "And you are finally here!"

"What are you doing here papa?"

Emma could see the defensive stand in Neal. He wasn't very glad to see Rumplestiltskin the time they met in New York and then, he would have been confused.

But no, this was a false memory, Emma reminded herself. A memory plated by the Black fairy.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked, "I am where I am supposed to be. At home. Your mother Bae, she gave up. Oh, so much has happened."

Both Neal and Emma were confused. Gold led Neal back to the booth and Emma just stood at a certain distance to hear what was going on.

"I don't understand." Neal said, looking at his father. He was as confused as anyone could get.

Ruby came and gave the glass of water to Neal. "You know him Mr Gold?"

"He is Bae, Ruby," said an irritated Gold, "but of course you were too small when he ran away."

"You are Bae?" Ruby said, impressed, "I have heard about you. We used to play together, apparently. DO you remember?"

Neal was speechless and so was Emma. What?

"Leave Ruby!" Gold hissed and Ruby, with a huff, left the father-son duo alone.

"I do not understand anything at all." Neal said, looking at Ruby and then at Gold.

"I know," Gold said, "I am sorry I treated your...love for fairytales as obsession. I ask for your forgiveness for that."

"What?"

"You were right," Gold said, "Sometimes we need to keep an open mind."

Neal shook his head. Ten something came in his mind, Emma could tell and e asked, "What were you talking about Mama?"

Gold's features darkened, "She just blamed me for you leaving," he said, "And left me. You remember Killian, the fisherman? She went with him. Had a car crash two years ago-is in coma ever since then. I meanwhile, fell in love with Lacey. Remember her, the librarian? You used to adore her so much! We are together and have a son, Gideon. But oh, Bae, I missed you so much. I had almost given up hope that you would come back."

Emma could not get less confused. She began to feel a push and soon she was standing back at Granny's, holding Neal's hand and looking in his confused eyes.

"What the hell did you just do?" he asked, scared and confused.

"We need to talk." Emma said and without wasting any second, dragged Neal out of the shop and up to her yellow bug.

Neal froze at the sight and stopped to look at it.

"You kept the bug." He said.

"Yes I did," Emma said, "and we are going on a long drive and an even longer talk. You are driving."


	10. Episode 2(5)

**Barattta Jennifer: Here's the next one! Hope you like it!**

 **xxxxLeanniexxx: Thank you! Hope this chapter is good enough!**

 **So, anyone excited for the next week's episode? I am dying! And for God's sake review! You know I am a niffler when it comes to reviews!**

 **P.S.: I will write a One-shot for anyone who gets that refrence!**

* * *

The roads of Storybrooke were rather peaceful. There were no noises or car blaring horns. This was until a yellow bug stopped with a screech right outside Mr Gold's home.

"WHAT?" the driver screamed and the passenger on driver's seat covered her ears protectively.

"For God's sake Neal!" Emma said, removing her hands and glaring at the father of her child. "You could have crashed into someone!"

"Who drives in Storybrooke?" he asked, looking around and taking deep breaths.

"Um," Emma said, "The Sheriff who happens to be the huntsman, David who is also a prince and many other unidentified people."

"All, right." Neal said, taking a deep breath and then looking at Emma. "So, to sum everything up, Madam Mayor is my grandmother, Peter pan was my grandfather, Gideon, my baby brother is supposed to kill you, you are married to captain Hook and Robin, I and my mum are dead?"

Emma did a head count and nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

"Emma," Neal said, turning, "are you even listening to yourself?"

"Neal," Emma said, looking deep into his eyes, "I have been battling all kind of fairy tale characters for years. I am pretty sure this is real."

Neal closed his eyes, pulled his head back and took a deep breath. "This is a mess."

"I know." Emma said, looking at Neal. He shook his head and turned to look at Emma.

"So, what now?"

"I first need information," Emma said, "on what the curse is."

Neal raised an eyebrow and said, "I still cannot believe you are married to Hook."

Emma looked at Neal with a roll of eyes. "You are struck on that aren't you?"

"Emma, it's Hook!" Neal said, looking almost comical. "The infamous Hook! Peter pan's villain."

"I think we both know who the villain was in reality." Emma said with surety.

Neal shrugged. He looked at the one woman whom he loved so much and said, "Want to continue this conversation in there?"

Emma peeped out of her car. "That's your home?"

Neal nodded. Emma was impressed. It was a two storey house, perfect for a family of three men. It reminded her lot of the house she had lived in with Hook.

"Won't your father be home?"

"He will be at the shop." Neal said, getting out of the car. "Gideon on the other hand..."

Emma smiled as she closed the door behind her. "He is a cool teenager."

"A pain in the ass." Neal muttered, causing Emma to laugh out loud.

Emma followed Neal as he pushed open the door slightly. The living room was beautiful. Spacious enough to have a ball. Emma could imagine Belle and Mr Gold having a waltz there every now and then.

"Is that you Neal?" Came a shout from above.

"Speak of the devil." Neal said and shouted, "Yes Gideon, it's me!"

There was a sound of hurried footsteps and soon Emma found herself facing a smirking Gideon.

"I see you have brought a guest." He said, leaning on the doorframe. He locked eyes with Emma, having a knowing glint. "Can I get you something milady?"

"No thank you."Emma said.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Neal asked. Gideon shrugged.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. Neal took Emma's hand and led him out of the room up the stairs, causing Gideon to wolf whistle behind them.

Emma's heart began to flutter. It had been a long time since Neal had held her so protectively. Yes, she had held his hand back at Granny's, but that was just to get into his memories. Now, however...

As he gently pulled her in his room and closed the door behind them, Emma felt nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about, she reminded herself, but being alone with Neal in a closed room...Emma shook her head. She really wasn't in the mood.

"I am sorry about that." Neal said and swiftly moved across the room to clear his bed. It was dirty, just like Neal always kept it. Emma just smiled, knowing some things never changed.

Neal gestured Emma to take a seat on the bed as he pulled a chair form his table.

"So, the curse?"

"Yeah." Emma took a deep breath. "Well, the Dark Fairy said that her curse would be worse than anything else we have ever known or seen. Nothing else. From whatever I have gathered up till now, everyone here has a prospect of having a happy ending but isn't getting one. My Mom and Dad, Snow White and David Nolan. They were together but were forced apart after their son being born. Robin and Regina. Your father and Belle."

"Well, Lacey or as you call her, Belle," Neal said, "Is a different matter altogether. She was happy but then, five years ago, she just disappeared. A few days later Papa received a few images, showing her living and enjoying her life all over the world. Papa does not believe in it but Gideon...I have never seen anyone hate anyone else worse."

"Belle sure wanted to see the world but I doubt she would leave her son like that." Emma said. She knew Belle. Never ever would she give up her family like that.

"What else?" Neal asked. Emma gulped. She knew what else the Black Fairy had done but it was too hard to put it into words.

"By bringing ever dead person back," Emma said, "she is making it even harder for any of us to get our happy endings."

 _Especially by bringing you and Milah back._ The words were left unsaid, but Neal was not a fool. He knew what Emma meant. Emma closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She was never really prepared to do this.

"Do you love Hook?"

The question came out of the blue. Emma saw regret and sadness in Neal's eyes. There was no jealousy but a deep sorrow hidden in him. When she was going to Underworld to save Killian, Neal had told her that he loved her and she loved him too, but...

"More than anything else."

Neal briefly closed his eyes and Emma saw a single tear escape his eyes. However, he opened his eyes at once and straightening his back, said, "Well, then let us start helping you break this curse."

"Neal, If we break this curse, you may..."

"Die?" Neal smiled. "I know. But the future you tell me off seems amazing and I am sure one sacrifice is not such a big price. Let's get started on that plan."


	11. Episode 3(1)

**xxxLeaninexxx: Yes, they are on board! And I would say, it is just going to get better.  
You got me on Gringotts. Name the one-shot you want to read. It will be a Christmas gift as well!**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! We are going to have Emma and Henry soon. Just a little peak in everyone's life here.**

 **Paulo Neto: Thank you! I love Neal as well. E wasn't perfect but he was good. And that is why he is very important in this story.**

 **Mia Story: thank you! That is what I wish for as well! I hope this is enough to satisfy your need.**

 **Okay, so I am kind of changing my writing style here. We will have multiple POV's and I will try to write each chapter as a length of an episode. For every review, I Will write 150-125 words. So let's get going people.**

* * *

Emma quietly followed Neal down the stairs. She did not know what to say. Neal was always, different. He wasn't perfect but he was good. Right now, he was doing everything just to break the curse. Emma, for once, hoped that she was not wrong in trusting him again.

"Where are you off to, oh brother of mine?"

Emma smiled at Gideon's voice. He was the only person, next to Henry and Neal, her younger brother, who managed to get her smile. His quirky way of speaking and his nosiness just reminded her of Belle.

"That is none of your business Gideon," Neal said, without even looking back.

"Oooh!" Emma could detect the amusement in Gideon's voice. "Off on a date?"

Neal glared at him before reaching out for Emma's hand. "Let's go, Emma."

Emma flashed a quick smile to Gideon who in turn gave her a grateful smile. Emma could tell Gideon worried about his brother, a lot. Why else would he approach her with the request of talking to Neal in the first place?

Once they were seated in a car, Emma turned to Neal and asked, "What now?"

Neal took a deep breath. "What was your plan earlier?"

"I was going to approach Graham," Emma said slightly leaning on the side, "trying to get a job or get any way to stay here in Storybrooke."

As Neal stopped at a red light, Emma turned to see him frowning, as if thinking about something with a great concentration.

"What?" Emma knew that look. He usually got it before Neal had an extraordinary plan. Such plans managed to get the stuff but usually, it had a bad side.

"I have a plan." Neal said, slowly turning to face Emma. "However I am worried you won't like it."

* * *

Mary Margaret smiled at the students moving out of her class. Henry and Neal, like always, were sticking together. As she collected her paper, she looked up to see the two boys still talking.

"Henry, Neal." She said in a warning tone. Immediately the two boys were up and out in the field for their lunch break. She heard the door open as she shuffled the test papers and then sound of heels.

"Emma!"

The said woman smiled at Mary Margaret.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma shrugged. "It's not like I know anybody in this town. Well, except Regina. But I have been making her job pretty hard and if I stay there for too long I am afraid Madam Mayor would take away her job as well. So I guess, I was looking for a friend."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile. "I am glad you see me as a friend."

The two women exchanged a grateful smile.

"And I want to ask," Mary Margaret said, "What did you do to Neal? He is absolutely smitten by you."

Emma laughed and took half the stack from Mary Margaret's hand. "Nothing much. I just humoured him. You know, the fairy tales."

Mary Margaret found herself nodding and smiling. But within, she could feel the tornado of anger, guilt and sadness.

Those wretched fairytales. That was all that started her misery. She was so happy, teaching the students and volunteering. She just had to read those to the John Doe. And then he just had to wake up and destroy her life.

David Nolan was the biggest coward she had met. He was the exact opposite of 'Prince Charming' she had painted him to be. Even Henry said that he looked like him. But the similarities between the two ended on looks.

Bloody bastard.

"Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret broke out of her trance and turned to look at a worried Emma. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine." She said, once again smiling. "Sorry, I think I missed what you said last. Can you repeat please?"

"I asked if you were free after school today." Emma said.

Mary Margaret thought. Neal had planned to go over to Henry's for the day. She did not have any work. The papers were all checked.

"Yeah, I am free." Mary Margaret said with a smile. "Why?"

Emma looked around and inched closer to Mary Margaret. "I don't want the word to spread, just in case, but Neal, I mean, Bae, Gold's son, is taking me out for dinner and I have no dress proper for a date."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Isn't he like, Henry's father?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a nod. "He is. And it is his way of saying sorry. So can we go dress hunting please?"

Mary Margaret gulped. She could NOT keep a secret. How was she supposed to manage this big a secret?

* * *

Regina groaned as she heard the loud soap opera from inside her house. Great. Her sister and mother were at home.

As she opened the door, she heard the shout of her mother. "Regina? Is that you?"

"No, it's a burglar!" she shouted back, hanging her coat and shaking her head.

"So the queen enters." Regina heard Zelena speak. Regina rolled her eyes and entered the living room to see a mess. Why was she surprised again?

"You need to check that cheek of yours, miss." Regina's mother, Cora, said. Regina paid her no heed and walked into the kitchen, dropping the food packets on the kitchen counter.

"Did you get the chicken?" Zelena shouted and Regina groaned. "It's Robin's favourite. He is coming over tonight you know."

Regina wanted to strangle her sister. Well, half-sister technically. But the feeling did not leave her.

"Yes, your majesty, I have brought your chicken. And yes mother I have got your low fat-whatever the stuff is."

Regina shook her head and plugged in earphones to ignore the noise outside. She began arranging the food cans.

Why did she still live in that hell hole? Her mother always disapproved of her. Regina was sure that women must have commented on how she had taken her first steps. It must surely not have been proper enough!

Zelena, on the other hand, must have taken proper ladylike steps. Why, she could do no wrong!

Regina stopped as she saw her father wheel in. Taking out her phones hurriedly, Regina ran up to him.

"Daddy!" She scolded as she took charge. "I thought you were supposed to rest."

"I was baby doll." Henry Sr. said. "But I heard your mother shout."

Regina planted a kiss on her father's cheek and smiled. "You need to stop worrying about me, daddy."

"I can never stop worrying about you Regina." Henry Sr. sighed. "Not with everything that is happening to you."

Regina remained silent on her father's words and started scrubbing the dishes clean. "There is still time Regina," her father said, "You can tell Robin how you feel."

"And be a disappointment in mother's eyes?" Regina gave a heartless chuckle. "I think I have already done that when I made a mistake with Daniel."

"Daniel by no means was a mistake, my young girl," Henry said. "It was just not supposed to happen. My legs gave away at the same time..."

"Daddy," Regina said in a warning tone, turning with her hand on her hips, "It was not your fault."

Henry Sr. sighed and wheeled forward to hold Regina's hand. "You need to stop worrying about everyone and find your happy ending Regina. You deserve it."

Regina smiled and planted another kiss on her father's cheek. "I will when you rest. Go!"

The older man sighed and wheeled away, leaving a thoughtful Regina behind.

* * *

David was taking care of another animal when he heard the bell ring of his door. He paid no attention to it-just continued his work. If there was another customer, Ian outside could handle him.

As David gently caressed the dog he was holding, he heard Ian shout for him.

"What?" he shouted back, without taking his eyes away from the injured dog.

"You have a visitor!"

Before David could question who, the back door opened and ten-year-old Neal Blanchard walked in with a smile.

"Neal!" David grinned happily and with a last pat on the injured dog, he took off his gloves. "What are you doing here? Wait, does your mother know?"

"No, she doesn't!" Neal said cheekily and ran to the bed. "Is this one dying?"

"No," David said, looking back at the dog, "It's just hurt. She will be back on her feet in a few days. How are you here?"

"I told Mum I will be at Henry's," Neal said, gently patting the dog and rubbing his hand over the dog's fur. "He will cover up for me."

"And what about Madam Mayor?"

Neal looked up with a sly smile. "She doesn't have to know."

"She knows everything," David said as a matter of fact.

Neal shrugged and said, "We have one hour. Can we go into the woods?"

David smiled and ruffled Neal's hair. "Sure kid."

* * *

Killian entered the ward and looked at the sleeping figure. Smiling to himself, he walked over the table and replaced dried flowers with the fresh ones he had brought. He walked around the bed and pushed open the curtains. Once he was satisfied with the room, he pulled a tool and sat down beside the bed.

"Hello, Milah." He said with a smile. Gently holding her hand, he said, "Things have been interesting the past few days. Apparently, the reason Bae came back was because he had left a girl behind. I don't know much details but Mr Smee likes to talk. Her name is Emma Swan. She is in town. Guess what? You are a grandmother. Remember Mayor's son? Henry? Yeah, he is your grandson. He is a lively lad. Except the fact he thinks everyone in town is a fairytale character."

Killian laughed to himself and gently ran his fingers over Milah's still hand.

"Other than that life's good. Gold has not exactly been in a mood for fight recently. Mary Margaret is still around. Ruby is behaving the same as ever. Granny introduced a new dish. It was disgusting. You would be revolted by it. It was something like-Boolean? I don't know."

Killian sighed and looked at Milah's sleeping figure.

"I miss you. I wish you were awake. There is so much going on love. You would have been very interested. I have saved enough money for that trip of ours. All you need to do now is wake up."

Killian rested his head on his and Milah's hand and let the tears fall.

* * *

Mr Gold looked around his shop. Something was wrong. Actually, that was an understatement.

So many things were wrong.

The curse he remembered was the Evil Queen's curse, but at the same time, he had some hazy memories. The name, Emma, had managed to break his trance but so many things were left unanswered.

And Rumplestiltskin did not like questions.

First of all, why was Regina a commoner in Storybrooke? Why not the Mayor? And why the hell was the Black Fairy the Mayor? From where did Snow White and Prince Charming get a son? And who was Gideon?

From what he understood, he was his and Belle's son. But Belle was dead. Or that was what Regina told him. Yet Rumple had hazy memories. Of a wedding. Of a dance. Of a child.

And then there was the case of his son and Ms Swan. That was something Rumple had not foreseen. Rumple felt like he was in a curse and he did not like it.

Rumplestiltskin did not like it.

* * *

Henry flipped through the pages of his book. And then he looked at the phone directory. Emma had given her a job to get a list of everyone who lived in Storybrooke.

It was then that Henry realized how big Storybrooke really as.

He shouldn't have been surprised. It did take all of Enchanted Forest after all. But still-Henry was sure that Storybrooke was somehow bigger than New York. He was still trying to wrap his head around some things.

Henry's task was to find certain people. So far he had succeeded.

There was a homeless person who lived in very poor conditions. His name was Malcolm.

There were three old women living under the care of a single girl. The three women's name was not given but the girl was called, Lily.

Marco had a son. His name was August. He lived around.

There was a farmer named Anton.

So far, he was met with success. He just hoped he could get all names Emma had given him before his adoptive mother found out and ruined his success.

* * *

Fiona looked around her office. Every day she would go there to work and watch as other lived in misery. Except for her son.

Well, he was in misery because of his stupid second wife. But he had both his sons. And he had created the dark curse to get to him. Fiona was sure that was enough a reason for Rumple to be happy. Belle or Lacey was just a thorn in her step and she needed to be taken care of.

Meanwhile, Fiona had another problem in hand. Emma Swan.

Fiona had everything planned, of course. However, there were a few last minute changes she had done in her curse when she had had a wonderful idea. And Fiona was worried that those changes could create a problem.

But up till now, there was no such thing. Her plan was going as she had planned. Fiona just oped things went accordingly.

* * *

 **So, 125-150 words per review. Start reviewing!**


	12. Episode 3(2)

**Hello! I am back!**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Mia Story: thank you so much! I am glad you are liking everything so much! Milah is in a sleeping curse, yes. Unlike Neal, who went on to a better place, Milah drowned in underworld. I still don't get it how it was done, but I think that hampered her form getting her happy ending. So yeah.**

 **Number Ten: Well, a demand for reviews, I am a sucker for those. I am glad you are liking it.  
Do not worry, it is a Captain Swan Story. Just, Swanfire in the background. See, Emma is married. So no matter what, she will always be in love with Hook. But she also has everyone whom she loved before so things ought to get complicated.**

 **Guest: Thank you soo much!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx: I agree! Fiona is walking on dangerous waters. Rumple will be a bit confused for some more time.  
I will make sure your one-shot is up before the end of January!**

 **Mentathial: thanks a lot! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

"So the pink dress looks nice, but I think Peach will suit you better."

Mary Margaret looked at the two dresses, picking them and closing one eye, trying to imagine Emma in them.

"You think so?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Mary Margaret put down her hands with a sigh. "Emma! You asked me to come!"

"I know, I know!" Emma said, waving her hand. She sat down on a stool and looked at the assortment of dresses Mary Margaret had picked out for her. "I just didn't know it would be this boring and hard."

"It's not hard!" Mary Margaret defended, walking up to the other woman. "See, we have already narrowed it down."

"Yes, from a million to a few hundred." Emma muttered, looking at the different shades of red and pink Mary Margaret had chosen. "Can't I go for a black dress?"

"Well," Mary Margaret put down the two dresses and looked around, "They have quite a range there."

"And we are choosing one of these." Emma said, beginning to sort out the dresses. Mary Margaret smiled and pulled another stool, helping Emma.

Soon enough, they had managed to narrow it down to four dresses. Both women found it hard to choose any one from them.

"Well, I think..." Mary Margret began, standing up when someone roughly ran into her. Mary Margret held on to a railing nearby to stop herself from falling.

Looking up, she found no one else other than Regina Mills.

"Oh, hey Regina." Emma said with a smile. But Regina was busy glaring at Mary Margaret as the other woman looked around guiltily. She would look at the weird boot collection than meet Regina's eyes.

"Hey Emma." Regina said, without taking away her eyes from the teacher. "I see you have made a new friend."

Emma seemed to understand the situation as she hurriedly nodded. "We were just choosing a dress for my date."

"Date?" Regina's head snapped as she looked at Emma with widened eyes.

"Yeah. Ne-I mean, Bae asked me out."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Miss Swan. I must say I am impressed. Just a few days and you are already winning hearts."

Emma looked at Regina with uncertainty. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Regina asked with confusion, looking at Mary Margret momentarily who had gone back to sorting out dresses.

"Bae is Henry's father."

Regina's eyes widened. She couldn't speak for some time as she looked at Emma, shocked.

"That's...news." she finally said.

"Yeah." Emma muttered. "You wanna stay back and help me pick out dresses? It is sooo much fun!"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded, causing Emma to smile.

"Thank you for the offer," Regina looked at Mary with a sneer, "but I would rather ignore some people. See you later."

Without waiting for a reply, Regina walked away, leaving behind a confused Emma.

"What's with you and Regina?" She finally asked.

"High school feud." Mary Margret muttered, not explaining further. Emma left it at that and continued to think over the four dresses.

* * *

"So, how's school?"

David knew he was being lame. But it wasn't like he knew Neal very well. He had missed majority of his childhood and only around six months had they begun their secret meetings, as Neal liked to call them.

Neal shrugged. "Nothing much. Mom taught the usual. Henry has started working on the mission."

David smiled. The 'mission' Henry and Neal had been a childish game. David actually enjoyed it.

"Really?" he said, looking at Neal. "And what s happening with your mission?"

Neal stopped and gestured David to lean. David bowed so that he could hear Neal's whispering.

"Emma is my sister."

David was momentarily shocked, before e stood up with a puzzled look. "What?"

"She is your and mom's elder daughter." Neal said, and David could easily detect the excitement in his son's voice.

"Neal, I..."

David wasn't sure on how to react on that particular news.

"I am serious!" Neal said, looking at David with his big eyes. "Prince Charming and Snow White had a daughter they sent through a wardrobe to break the Evil Queen's curse."

Things began to fall into the place. So, because charming and Snow had a daughter named Emma, the kids generally assumed that she was the same woman.

"Neal," David went down on his knew so that he could look on his son's eyes, "Your mom is definitely Snow White, but I am far from her Charming."

"Dad..."

"No, seriously son." David put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him painfully. "I know you want that your mom and I should get back together, but life is not that easy. I wish that could happen as well, but it does not. So I want you to stop thinking about the same. Do we have a deal?"

Neal wanted to protest and looked positively sad, but nodded nevertheless. David smiled and ruffled his hair, before standing up. "Fine. Now that we have done that, tell me, do you like ice cream? I have some at home."

* * *

Gold found himself standing right outside Madam Mayor's office. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to enter or not, considering he was actually unaware of what had happened in the curse. But he knew he needed to take a chance.

Taking a deep breath, Gold pushed open the door. Fiona looked up from her work and flashed a smile. Rumple could feel a chill run down his spine. Oh, how he hated this woman!

"Robert!" she stood up, looking at him with expectant eyes. "Come, sit down."

"No thank you, Madam Mayor." He said hurriedly.

"Oh, forget the formalities!" Fiona said, shaking her head and walking away from her desk. "I think I asked you to call me Fiona."

Gold wanted to snap and ask, 'How about Mother instead?' but managed to curb his tongue. He was there for a personal reason and the last thing he needed was to get himself into a compromising position.

"Would you like something?' she asked, gesturing him to sit down.

"I am afraid I am in hurry today." Gold said with a smile. "Rent to collect around the town."

"Of course," Fiona nodded, as if understanding everything perfectly.

"I came here to ask about Lacey."

Madam Mayor looked momentarily shocked, but immediately hid it. Well, seemed Gold got his theatrics from his mother after all.

"What about her?" Fiona asked carefully.

"Have you heard from her?" Gold asked, hoping to get anything on his precious Belle.

"No, dearie." She said and Gold flinched involuntarily. "The contact she made from Greece two months back was the last I heard from her."

Gold nodded.

"She is gone, Robert. You have two sons to take care of."

Gold said nothing in response. "I think I will take me leave."

"Of course. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be right here."

Gold hardly believed any of that, but nodded and left in a haste. As the door closed behind him, Gold decided it was time to know what was going on in Storybrooke.

* * *

Bae did not know why he was doing this. After all, all of this was an illusion. He was a dead man and soon he would be back.

But Bae felt like he needed to do it. It had been a long time since he had been 'Neal'. He was Baelfire now and as Baelfire, he needed to close some old wounds.

Bae looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Well, it wasn't as he came a lot in this part. It was just sometimes that he would go there and even then not so deep.

Bae stopped when he saw the person he was looking for.

Captain Hook.

He looked so normal, like any other fisherman, emptying his net and working meticulously. But Bae knew this man. He wasn't just a fisherman. This was Captain Hook. The man her mother had left him and his father for. The man Emma now loved.

Bae suppressed a shiver as he walked over to the Jolly Roger, at least the small version of it. He needed to do it. It was now or never.

"Killian."

The man looked up uninterested, but immediately dropped his net in sock as his eyes widened. Of course he was shocked. In the past ten years Bae had come, well, come back to Storybrooke, he had never once gone to meet Killian. They had only seen each other at public places and even then decided to avoid each other.

"Bae." Killian looked at him with confusion. "What..."

"We need to talk." Bae said hurriedly. "Can we go somewhere private?"

It was then that Killian realized everyone was staring at the duo. Gold's son had come to talk to Killian Jones? Well, that was a juicy gossip.

"Aye." He said, turning and opening the door of his room on the boat. Bae walked quickly in the room. Killian looked around, before closing the door.

"Make yourself at home." Killian said, before looking for something to drink.

Bae sat down on a lone chair as Killian handed him a glass of water. He pulled stool and seated himself.

"What brings you here?" Killian finally asked.

"A lot of things." Bae muttered. "First of all, how is Mama?"

Killian understood. Of course, the lad had never gone to meet his mother and now he was afraid. Killian was the only one who visited Milah now.

"She is like always." Killian answered, not knowing what else to say.

Bae nodded. "All right. This might seem quite weird, but I could only think of you."

Killian sat up, looking at Bae with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a date with Emma. I believe you have met her?"

Killian smiled. "Aye. We have crossed each other's pat a few times."

"good." Bae rubbed his hands nervously. " I am taking her out on a date. I need tips and I think you are a very good person to help me there."

* * *

 **1 review=125/150 words guys!**


	13. Episode 3(3)

**Baratta Jennifer: I don't think so. They are good friends, after all.**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! Hope this chapter is good enough as well.**

 **Number Ten: Thank you! You comparing my work to season one is like a dream come true!  
I know, yikes! But some things are just for fun. Charming losing hope is a part of the curse. Don't worry, he will come back soon.**

 **Mia Story: thank you! Ope you like this as well.**

 **Fanfics10: O, I know. It's going to be amazing!**

 **xxxLeaninexxx: Yeah, well, the story has just begun!**

* * *

"I am not so sure about this."

Emma actually was. She loved the dress that Mary Margaret had bought for her. It was neither too short nor too long, just below her knee. Her hair was open and she looked amazing.

"I am." Mary Margaret said happily. Emma couldn't help but smile. Mary Margaret didn't have many friends in this timeline and it was probably a good experience for her.

The thought made Emma worry. She needed to find a way to break this curse soon. She wasn't really in a mood to suffer any longer or let any of her loved ones suffer.

"What is going on?"

Emma turned to see young Neal looking up at her with raised eyebrows. Much like Snow.

"Oh, Emma is going on a date!"

Neal looked at his mother with a cock of head and then at Emma. "With whom?"

"N-Baelfire." Emma answered, smiling at the young boy.

"But isn't your true love Killian?"

"Neal!"

Emma found herself smiling as Neal mumbled a sorry.

"Think before you speak!"

"It's all right Mary Margaret."

It seemed that it was not indeed all right and Neal would rather get a scolding later on. She wanted to be there when her mother scolded her younger brother, but she was also very awkward.

However, she was saved by a ring.

"I'll get it!" Neal shouted, before running away.

"Hey Bae!"

"Hey Neal."

Emma walked out to see Baelfire. Dressed in a proper suit and holding a single rose.

"Hey Bae."

Baelfire looked at Emma with widened eyes. It was as if he had run out of words.

"You look..."

Emma merely smiled. Bae walked in front and handed her the single rose, before kissing her on the cheek. "Shall we?"

Emma nodded, before turning to see Mary Margret clicking a picture of the two.

"Mary Margaret!"

"What?"

Emma couldn't help but smile. No matter what curse, her mother would always be her mother.

"Let's go." Emma muttered, dragging Bae out as Neal glared at them.

"What is it buddy?" Bae asked stopping at the doorway.

"Keep her safe."

Emma couldn't help but miss David. God, what had her family become?

* * *

Emma looked at the fancy restaurant Bae had brought her to. As the waiter poured two glasses of wine, Emma couldn't help but ask-was it the right thing to do?

"Down to Earth Emma?"

Emma looked up to find the waiter gone and Bae staring at her with worried eyes.

"Are we doing the right thing, Neal?"

Bae instantly reached out for her hand and gently held it. Not in a date way-rather, in a friendly manner.

"It's the only way I know, Emma." Bae said. "Once we establish that we are dating, Madam Mayor wouldn't be able to throw you out of the town. And we can easily meet Henry."

Emma nodded. "I am just worried."

Bae smiled. "Don't. I have taken tips from your husband."

Emma was taken aback. "You went on to meet Killian?"

Bae grinned. "It was needed. We had a whole lot of history."

Emma nodded. Bae sat back and said, "Anyways, I have taken you out on a date. Let's begin, shall we?"

Emma laughed, nodding along the way.

* * *

"One more drink."

"I think not."

Robin looked up to see Regina staring down at him."Why the hell not?"

"Are you looking at yourself Robin?" Regina asked, putting down the rag she was holding. "You are drunk. Is this how you want Roland to see you?"

"It's not like I have him!" Robin snapped. "Marian has refused to share custody if I do not provide him with a normal household."

"Well, what is she asking?"

"That I get married."

"To her?"

Robin snorted. "As if! No, to Selena."

Regina took a deep breath and leaned on the counter. "You are getting married to her."

"But I don't want to." Robin said, sitting up. "We...

"...are nothing Robin." Regina said standing up. "You made a deal with my mother."

"For a drunken mistake!" Robin said."Regina, I didn't know it was her, I swear to god."

"Yet she is pregnant with your child." Regina said, shaking her head. "Robin, what we had ended the day Selena told us that she was pregnant with your child. You need to get married to her. For both Roland and your unborn child."

Robin shook his head, looking down at the counter. " I didn't want this life for us Regina. I swear I didn't."

Regina reached out for his hand, holding him tightly. "I know Robin, I know."

* * *

David looked up at the loft of Mary Margaret as she played with Neal. God, did he miss her!

But he was on his way to the hospital, to visit Kathryn. Well, he deserved it. What he had said to Neal was true.

Mary Margaret was Snow White, but he was far from her Charming.

* * *

Killian sat down on the tool beside Milah and began the story of the day. E hoped, deep in his earth, that the news of his son would wake her up.

* * *

Gold searched all his files and used whatever he had left of his magic, trying to find Belle. He refused to believe the lie his mother had told him.

Belle was in Storybrooke and he knew it. He just needed to find out where.

* * *

 **End of episode 3. What do you think should happen in the next episode. Give me good ideas!**


	14. Episode 4(1)

**I...am terribly sorry for this late update. I had a massive writer's block and real life caught up with me. Badly. So all I want to say is...sorry.**

 **Mia Story: Thank you for the review! The ideas are tempting, I must say. Both of them. Hmm, I have something else planned for this particular episode but I am surely going to use what you have told.**

 **Fanfics10: I am glad. I was so sad at the scene. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Baratta Jennifer: I know, I know! But Belle will come two episodes later. I have an idea forming now, and I promise to find Belle would be good.**

 **Number ten: thanks for all three reviews!  
For the first part, yes, Neal and Henry would be meeting soon enough.  
And thank you for the Roni comment. I was hoping to keep true to her character and what better way than to fall to a character made by the creators themselves.  
And I am updating now!**

 **Tammy Henson: Here's an update. Hope you like it.**

 **xxxxLenniexxxx: Indeed it can. As you can see, lives are hard for people around here. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When a new morning dawned in Storybrooke, so did a new start. A few days had gone by since the visitor by the name of Emma Swan had entered the small town in Maine. However, it was the first time that Fiona felt that something bad was going to happen.

Something very bad was going to happen.

But Fiona always had an ace up her sleeve and she was going to use it.

She knocked on Henry's door like always, asking the little boy to come out. He was, after all, her great-grandson. No matter that he believed in those funny fairy tales. She would make sure things were well taken care of. Emma Swan was not a big problem. The Savior would suffer, obviously.

As she went down to the kitchen, she saw Regina was already there, fixing breakfast. Oh, how wonderful it was!

The Evil Queen was fixing breakfast for the Black Fairy!

Fiona simply snapped her fingers as a bowl full of batter fell down on the ground from Regina's hand.

"Oh, Regina!" Regina looked up to see Fiona's disappointed face, "You should be careful, dear."

"I am so sorry, Madam Mayor," Regina muttered. There was just enough malice in her voice to show that the evil queen had indeed not disappeared. "I just, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Fiona arched an eyebrow, walking up to Regina, "But you should, dearie. I really do not wish to get another nanny for my son and drinking shouldn't be a problem."

"I wasn't drinking!" Regina almost spat. Fiona frowned at the way Regina spoke.

But Regina immediately understood she had done wrong. She immediately shook her head. "I am sorry madam mayor. Life's been, hard. Recently."

"I do not doubt it," Fiona said in a fake cheery tone. "With your sister's wedding fast approaching, it must be hard!"

It took all of Regina's self-control to not spat right at Fiona at that instance. Instead, she gave a bitter smile to her and said, "I should go and check on Henry."

As Regina left, Fiona smiled at the small victory. However, the feeling that something was going to change did not leave her.

* * *

Baelfire was getting ready for the day when e heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal none other than Gideon, already dressed. Bae rolled his eyes and went back to making the knot of his tie.

"So..."

Bae glared at Gideon through his mirror as his younger brother grinned devilishly. "How was the date with Emma?"

Bae actually felt a blush creep up his face. He wasn't in love with Emma!

But he was. He always had been. It broke his heart into a million pieces that Emma didn't feel the same.

But the fact remained he had also promised Emma he would help her break this curse. And he would.

"Is that a blush I see brother dear?"

Bae wanted to hit Gideon with something hard but instead found himself smiling. "Don't you have to get ready, Gid?"

Gideon closed the door behind him and seated himself on the bed with a sigh. "Oh, but I am ready. Tell me about your date!"

"Why?"Bae finally asked, turning around. "So that you can tease for the rest of the eternity? I think I will pass!"

Gideon pouted. "You are such a spoilsport!"

Before Bae could respond, there was another knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Mr Gold, looking at his two sons.

"Gideon," he smiled at the younger boy, "would you go out and take care of the locks?"

"But..."

A simple glare was enough to send Gideon away, but not before he spoke a string of profanities. As soon as Gideon shut the door behind him, Gold turned his attention to Bae.

"You needed something, Papa?"

Before Bae could respond, Gold engulfed Bae into a hug.

Baelfire wasn't sure how to respond to that. I wasn't that display of affection was uncommon. Mr Gold loved to pamper his sons, no doubt about it. Bu the sudden hug was kind of...confusing.

"Papa?"

* * *

Gold finally let go of his son, looking at him. Oh, he had grown so much since he had last seen him. When he last fell through the portal. Baelfire looked like a different man altogether.

And he now had a son of his own.

"Are you all right papa?"

Gold gently patted Bae. "Indeed I am. I just wanted to apologize."

Bae shrugged. "For what?"

Gold sighed. "For abandoning you."

* * *

Emma woke up at Granny's with a knock on the door. She was having such a nice dream. Her parents were there and so was Killian. He had his hook slipped around her. He kept poking her as Regina And Henry laughed and David sent death glares in his way.

Groaning, Emma opened the door to see Granny standing there.

"What?"

Granny's expression as of pure sadness. "Your face is on the first page."

As Emma was handed the newspaper, her eyes widened. The headline said:

 _Emma Swan birthed Babe behind bars_

* * *

As soon as Henry entered the school, he was greeted by Neal. And not in the most traditional way.

"Did you know Emma went on a date with Bae?"

Henry was taken aback. Emma's true love was Killian! She said so himself. Why would she go on a date with Bae?

"What?" Henry asked as the two boys walked towards the school.

"I know!" Neal exclaimed. "I was shocked too! But mom said Emma looked happy and she did."

Henry shrugged, "Well, I am not going to complain if my mom and Dad get together. But she said her true love was..."

"Killian!" Neal nodded. "I know. What do you think is going on?"

Henry stopped. What was going on? Was this the Black Fairy's curse? Or was it a part of Operation Cobra?

Henry turned to Neal with a determined expression. "I don't know. But we will figure it out. Meet me at the Castle after school."

* * *

 **So, next part we see Emma confronting the Black Fairy, Regina having a talk with Marian(WHAT?!), Bae and Gold talking about his life and Belle and Henry and Neal formulating a plan.**

 **What do you think?**

 **And oh, I have a question. Do you think if Milah woke up, would she help Emma?**


	15. Episode 4(2)

**Number Ten: Thank you so much! I appreciate the offer and honestly, I am always open to ideas.**

 **Fanfics10: thank you for the review! Yes, I agree with the opinion about Milah. Let's just see how that works out!**

 **Oncer4life11: thank you! Hope you like this as well!**

* * *

Regina walked down the street, her hands dug deep in her pockets. Madam Mayor had left her on her own free will and she did not have to report to the bar for another few hours. Instead of going home and listening to her mother and sister planning the wedding that was supposed to be hers, Regina took a detour and went to one person she really needed to talk to.

As she reached the small apartment, people shot her curious glances. Ignoring them, Regina knocked on the door.

Her heart beat very fast as she looked around. What if her plan failed? What if...

Before she could muse further, the door opened to reveal Marian.

"Regina!"

The other woman was definitely shocked at seeing her. Before all this, the two did not have an amazing relationship, but Roland adored her and that formed a truce between the two women.

"Hello Marian," Regina put on her best smile. "Can I come in?"

"Roland's at school," Marian said, refusing to open the door.

"Actually," Regina put a lock of hair behind her ear, "I am here to talk to you."

Marian's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Oh. "

She pushed open the door and moved away. "Please come in."

As Regina walked in the house, she really wished that her plan would work.

* * *

"Abandoning me?"

Bae was unsure as to how to respond. The words his father had spoken could hold two meanings: either he was awake or...

Oh, screw that. Rumplestiltskin was awake from the curse.

"Yes," Rumple nodded, looking at his son in despair, "I abandoned you when I let go of you. It is my fault what happened to Milah and how you had to go away. I am really sorry son."

Though he was trying to be as vague as possible, Bae could tell Rumple knew. He knew something and him possible also knew the way to break this curse. But of course, Rumplestiltskin would never tell.

Gold turned around, trying to search for wards. "I...was a coward. I thought that maybe, I was doing the right thing. Letting you go away was the worst thing I could have done."

Bae never really expected an apology from his father, and certainly not like this. But yes, it was good. It felt good that he admitted his mistake and allowed himself to feel sorry, rather than running after power.

"It's all right Papa," Bae said as Gold slowly turned around, "You were...under an illusion. It lead to what had to be done. And it also got you, Lacey. It was no secret that you and Mum weren't...fond of each other."

Rumple allowed himself to have a ghost of a smile as he looked at Bae. "Yes, indeed. And it got you your lovely brother, Gideon."

Bae snorted. "More like an annoying brother, but yes."

Rumple chuckled as Bae allowed himself to smile. This felt...nice. They hadn't really had any normal talks. It was either strictly business or too full of raw emotions. A normal talk sounded good.

Before he could say anything, Gideon opened the door with a worried look on his face.

Bae would usually lash out, but his brother's expression made him worried. "What happened?"

Gideon walked past their father and handed the morning paper to Bae. "Your girlfriend's in a problem."

Bae did not even correct him as he stared at the headlined.

 _Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars._

* * *

Emma all but stormed through the town as the news appeared in the paper. When Regina had done this, somehow, Emma had felt less angry. Now, however, with everything she knew about Regina and Fiona, she could practically rip off the Black fairy's head.

How dare she? How dare she cross a line like that? Henry was Emma's son! If Fiona wanted to be a mother she needed to learn how to become first.

Emma ignored the cries of the people in the mayor's office as she pushed open the door with bang and stormed in.

Fiona gently put down the phone as Emma flipped the paper on her desk.

"What the hell is this?' Emma growled, earning a sympathetic look form Fiona.

"Just a little bit of truth, dearie," Fiona said, staring up, "I needed Henry to grow out of his...illusions. And what better way to do that than show her who the apparent 'saviour' is?"

Emma, fuming with anger, took a step forward. "You really do not know a thing about being a mother, do you? No wonder you had to leave your son."

There was a flick of surprise on Fiona's face, but she hid it with a confused smile. "I don't what you are talking about."

Emma smirked. "I have read your files, Madam Mayor. Weren't you denied meeting with your own son as he was put into foster care before you rose to this position?"

Fiona stood up straight, staring at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, sister," Emma grinned, "I am a bail bonds person. It is my job to know everything about the person I am going against."

"Are you threatening Ms Swan?"

Emma jus took a step backwards, before turning and saying, "The game, Madam Mayor, is on!"

Emma stormed out of the room, leaving a terrified woman behind.

* * *

Neal did not listen to anything as he stormed out of the house. How dare that woman do something like this? Did she call herself a mother?

From all Emma had told him about the Black Fairy, this was the worst. How could she destroy people's lives like these? After everything, Henry was her great-grandson. How could she treat him like that?

Bae literally ran into someone, thanks to his preoccupation. Once he calmed himself, he realized he had run into no other than Emma and just outside the Mayor's office.

"Emma did you..."

"See the newspaper?" Emma growled, "Oh yes I did. Regina pulled off something like this back then as well."

Seriously, what was it with his son and crazy adoptive mothers?

"You wanna, um, talk about it?"

Emma sighed, "not really, but we do need to talk. I might have just, you know, gotten her suspicious that I am well aware of the curse."

The last part was said so softly that Bae wasn't sure he had heard it.

"Oh?"

Emma nodded. "We need to make a plan and make it fast. We need people on our side."

Bae shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

Emma smiled briefly, before holding his hand and pulling him away, "Come on. I just know the place to start from.

* * *

"How can I help you?"

Regina could detect the coldness and edge in Marian's voice. Not wasting time on small talks, Regina dived in.

"Please allow Robin to see Roland."

Marian raised an eyebrow. "I...don't understand. I haven't stopped him, ever."

"Not what I meant, Marian," Regina said, taking a step forward. "Robin told me about what you said to him...regarding his wedding to Selena."

As Marian frowned, Regina continued hurriedly, "He was drunk and didn't know what he was saying."

"Perfect," Marian murmured, before turning her attention to Regina, "Look, Regina, I don't hate you. Robin and I fell out of love a long time ago. But he got a girl pregnant and he needs to become responsible."

"He is responsible!" Regina argued, shaking her head. "And the woman you are talking about is, well, my sister. I know her well enough."

"I know you love Robin," Marian said, crossing her arms, "But this was his choice, Regina."

Regina sighed. "I know that, Marian. All I am asking from you is to not force him into anything."

Regina moved towards the door. She had done her work.

"Do you really think he is going to come back to you?"

Regina decided to ignore the remark. It hurt and she needed a drink.

* * *

As the school ended for the day, Henry and Neal decided to walk to the castle. Mary Margaret would be busy and she gave him permission.

All through the way, Henry was met with sympathetic looks, which confused him. But people always stared at him and so e just shrugged it off.

As they reached the castle, they were surprised to see two people already standing there-Emma and Baelfire.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **We have tension building up. Which villains would you like to see in the next chapter?**

 **Next Update: 23** **rd** **April.**


	16. Episode 4(3)

**So, before anyone asks, no I did not forget. My Wi-fi has just been a problem for me. Plus, my parents are going out of town this weekend so I am not allowed any nets.** **But no worries, I will still try and update as much as possible.**

 **Baratta Jennifer: Of course! Your wish will be fulfilled!**

 **Flipingirl04:1)Yes, Regina's sister is Zelena  
2)he is alive and he will be coming in the coming chapters.  
3)Maleficent will be around soon.**

 **Sb-Potterhead: Thanks darling! I think I managed to get your request down in this chapter.**

 **Fanfics10: Thank you! I have something special for Maleficent. But worry not, she will be coming soon.**

 **Oncer4life11: Thank you! Emma's plans-they will be clear in this chapter.**

 **Number Ten: Thank you! The plans will be in this chapter. As for Gold, well, I wouldn't really trust that guy for long *wink, wink*. Killian in plaid and jeans-I know it is hard but in Season 7, the wish realm hook wears that a lot.**

 **AND 75 REVIEWS? Thank you so much people! And thanks to all teh peopel who followed and favorited thsi story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. Many idea and stories and characters are influenced by various fics and the original show itself. This piece of fiction is just my imagination bringing all the ideas together.**

* * *

Fiona Gold did not like to be challenged. She had a position, a power that nobody is supposed to confront. At least, not in her world of happiness.

Yet, Emma Swan managed to barge in her office and threaten her. She knew things about her. One demerit of the Curse she had enacted was that it incorporated things from the person's real life. The talks about her own son...

Fiona leaned back on her chair, thinking about Rumple. She always loved her son. Everything she did was for him. She had brought his beloved son back from the dead for him!

And yet, she was branded as the bad mother. All she wanted was for her son to not die in the final battle and to live a happy life. Yes, his life became a bit problematic after that but he was happy!

Fiona jerked away her head, throwing away all thoughts from her head. Ms Swan had proposed a war to her. Fiona smirked. She wasn't the one to back down.

Fiona slowly picked up the receiver of her phone and dialed a number. As the phone was picked up, Fiona said, "Gather everyone we know. The fight is soon going to begin."

* * *

"Hey!" Henry waved excitedly.

"Hey," Neal mumbled, walking slowly towards the elders.

Henry did not pay any heed to Neal's mumbling and turned to Bae. "You are really my father?"

Bae was at the loss of words for a while. Stammering, he managed to mumble out a yes before Henry had his arms wrapped around Bae. Emma couldn't help but smile at the scene and she herself pulled Neal close to her.

Bae was barely able to choke back his tears as he engulfed the younger boy in a hug. He had wished this to happen, yes. He hadn't thought the single moment would make him so vulnerable and feel so magical at the same time.

"You were always so cool! Henry mumbled, refusing to let go of Bae, "I knew that we were related."

Emma shook her head as Neal rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys," Neal said, "As much as I love the reunion, can we get to the point?"

Emma ruffled the young boy's hair and said, "Yup. You are my brother."

* * *

Regina rushed into the Rabbit Hole and poured herself a large drink. She would pay boss later.

Why was her life like this? She was this close to get her happy ending and then Ms Swan just...

 _Wait, did I just call Emma Ms Swan?_

That was weird. The only person who called Emma that was Madam Mayor and then Killian, that sailor called Emma Swan. Why would she think of Emma like that? And Emma did not do anything to destroy her relationship with Robin. It was all Selena.

 _Zelena._

Regina shook her head. What was going on with her?

She picked up the glass to check if she had drunk something far too strong than she intended to.

There, on the bottom of the glass, was something. How did she not notice it earlier?

Her mind was spinning, random names and memories, that did not actually exist, coming out of the blue. What was going on?

As she held on to the counter, her vision began to waver. She vaguely managed to make out a figure till it came close to her. Even then, she could just see the suit. Nobody wore suits in the town except...

"Mr Gold."

Regina never really did have any direct interaction with Gold. Why would she?

"Hello, dearie," he said and something in Regina just snapped. She knew that tone. She knew that voice. "I hope I did not just waste last of my magic to wake you up."

Magic? The guy was bonkers.

"I need your help and it would be better that you woke up. A piece of advice-try closing your eyes so that all effects are well taken acre of."

As Mr Gold walked away, Regina saw everything black out. And her last thought was...

 _Robin Hood of Locksley, at your service Madam._

* * *

"Wait!"

Emma nodded at Neal's confusion. "So you are saying that this all fake? That I am actually a toddler and Henry is much older?"

Emma nodded. "I know it's hard to understand but..."

"Are you kidding me?" Neal excitedly began jumping, "It means I get to have a proper family with mom and Dad and you and wow! That is the best new I have gotten!"

Emma was glad at her brother's enthusiasm. She herself did not feel the same excitement. She deeply wished though, that she did.

Henry turned to face Emma with a thoughtful look on his face. They all sat in the castle, Bae first, then Henry leaning on him just a tad bit, then Emma and finally Neal.

"So, how do we break the curse?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. But we need to know that fast. So, all of you will have work to do. After today, Henry, Fiona will be very protective of you. Can you act?"

Henry shrugged, as if saying 'duh'.

"Good," Emma nodded, "You have to get information from her as much as you can. What is she doing, what is she planning and all. Neal," the brother sat up straight, the goofy smile still not leaving his face, "You have to see how many people are in town. Henry already started the work and you have to continue it."

"What about us?" Bae finally asked.

Emma looked at him. "We bridge the gaps. We bring people closer and try and get them their happy endings. Maybe someone's true love's kiss will break the curse. It isn't going to be me, I know that. So, let's start."

* * *

Fiona's first stop was the homeless shelter. When she did not find the person she was looking for there, she went to the one place she knew she would find him.

It was a dingy, dirty place made out of boxes. Men, homeless men to be precise, met there to drink and gamble. What did they gamble? Fiona did not wish to know.

She pressed a handkerchief to her nose and walked to the table where she could hear the man she was searching for. In fact, all the men she was searching for sat there.

With a smile, she walked to the people.

One of the men looked up at her and stammered, "Madam-Madam Mayor!"

Everyone absolutely went still at the introduction. As two of the men began reaching out for their riches and one for his weapons, Fiona waved away the concern.

"I assure you I am not here to destroy any of your games," Fiona smiled sweetly, "I just wish to talk to you all."

Before they could react, Fiona pulled out a handful of black fairy dust from her pouch and threw it on the men in front of her.

And ever so suddenly, they all woke up.

Sheriff of Nottingham.

Jafar.

Hans Westengrad.

And at last, her own husband, Malcolm or as he liked to be called, Peter Pan.

Fiona smiled sweetly at the four men. "Hello boys. I believe we have some things to catch up on."

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

Emma shook her head. She did not really expect Bae to be happy with her plan. But it had to start somewhere and what better place to start than his own family?

"No it isn't," Emma murmured as the two made their way through the hospital. Everybody stared at her but being with Gold's son, she was safe from any actual remark.

"Neal, when I met Milah in Underworld her unfinished business was you. She was guilty of leaving you. I think waking her up will be a good start."

Bae groaned. "And how do we explain this to Papa? I told you, I think he is awake!"

Emma froze. "No you didn't."

Bae stopped as well, his eyes widening. "I didn't?"

Emma glared at Bae. "Trust in Mr Cassidy to not mention the important things."

As she walked away, Bae followed her like a small puppy. They did not speak till they reached the room where Milah was kept.

Emma's plan was simple-simply put a kiss on Milah's head. She knew Bae still had love left for his mother and she had no doubt Milah would be ecstatic to be actually have been woken up by her son.

Once Emma reached out for the handle, Bae stopped Emma.

Looking at him, she was ready to refute till she saw his face.

"Emma," Bae sighed, "I haven't seen the woman since I was eight. And that was some hundred years ago. I can't do this."

Emma gently clasped Bae's hand and smiled. "I know this is hard for you. It was equally hard for me to meet the parents I didn't even know I had. But trust me, it was all worth it."

Bae did not look convinced, but nodded nonetheless. Smiling, Emma gently pushed open the door.

There, on a hospital bed, lay Milah. She looked exactly like Emma remembered her. Even in the sleep, she looked fierce. She just wished once the curse broke, Milah wouldn't look at her the same way she did back when Gold had told her about her relationships.

Bae couldn't believe he had never visited his mother once all the time he had been in Storybrooke. She looked so...peaceful. And scary. As if she would start scolding him for stealing a candy as soon as she woke up. But beautiful nevertheless.

Emma gently nudged Bae. He nodded, before taking small steps towards his mother.

Once near her, he sat leaned down and just stared at her.

"Hey mama," Bae whispered over the voice of the beeping monitor, "I am not angry. Not anymore. I...I guess I understand why you left. I just wish you had taken me with you. Or maybe, visited you know? But I forgive you."

Emma felt as if she was interrupting, but as Bae slowly reached for Milah's head, she knew she couldn't leave.

Bae closed his eyes, fighting tears and muttered, "I forgive you Mama. And I love you."

He slowly caressed her head and pressed a kiss on his mother's forehead as a single drop of tear fell on her head.

Emma felt nothing-no wave of magic, no sudden sparks. The curse did not seem to be broken.

But Bae watched with tears as Milah, for the first time in his clear memory, opened her eyes.

* * *

 **Ta da! With this we come to the end of episode four. What do you think?**

 **All the villains have been taken into consideration and will show up. Brace people, because the final battle is coming!**

 **Any specefic request?**

 **Next update:7** **th** **May**


	17. Episode 5(1)

**Yes, people, I know this is super late and that this is a small chapter. I am so sorry. But the end of OUAT was so...bland and then Infinity War came along, pulling me into Avengers Fandom. Sorry about the long wait, hope you are still reading this!**

 **Filipinagirl004: Everything that you hope for will come soon! Just wait a bit more? Sorry for the long wait!**

 **xxxLeanniexxx: I wish that was the case. But we saw how well the Queens of Darkness worked.**

 **Mia Story: I agree! I think happy endings should be for all!**

 **Mentathial: Aye, my lady. Hopefully, you will enjoy this as well!**

 **oncer4life11: I know! The plan will work out, don't worry!**

 **Number Ten: THANK YOU for so many reviews. Your reviews made me want to write. Here's an update!**

* * *

It was late night and Killian Jones was going about his daily chores when his cell phone began to ring. Racking his brain for anything he had missed, Killian pulled out the phone. The last he remembered, he had delivered all the crates and he had not taken any overbearing contract.

The number on the phone made Killian freeze. It was from the hospital.

Honestly, Killian should have expected it. Milah was not getting better. He knew that. He had always known that. Her death was coming sooner or later. Then why did his stomach do a flip when he answered the phone?

"Yes?"

Killian did not even realize it as his voice became heavy. Why was his vision getting all blurry?

"Mr Jones?"

"Aye, speaking."

"Mr Jones, you have been listed as the contact for one Milah Gold..."

"I am well aware," Killian snapped, holding the phone tightly, "So?"

There was silence on the other end and with dread, Killian realized, that the man was probably trying to brace himself for the news. He probably did not know that he had prepared himself for this for as long as Milah had been in that hospital.

"Sir, she just woke up."

* * *

Waking up is something that Regina Mills actually appreciates. Waking up means a new start, a new beginning. A new chance to do everything better.

However, waking up on the floor of a bar, that as well being the rabbit Hole is not something that Regina actually enjoys.

Especially when she has two sets of memories.

Regina opened her eyes, only to see one of the Dwarves-which ones was it, Dopey?- looking at her in concern.

"You okay there Regina? Do you need a night off?"

A night off? More like an eternity off.

"Where am I?" she demanded in her best Madam Mayor's voice.

"The Rabbit Hole," Dopey said, helping her stand up. "Seems like you have had too much. Why don't you go home? I will take care of things here tonight. Anyways, with your sister's wedding, you will need some time."

Regina had to stop for some time before she realized what the dwarf was talking about.

Her sister's wedding...to Robin?

Robin!

He was alive!

So were Marian and Roland!

Regina at once stood up, looking around. She saw the jacket on the stand. Grabbing it, she made her way out of the door and to the mayor's house, ignoring the calls of the Dwarf.

The Black Fairy had made a major mistake. Regina decided she was going to kill the damn Black witch.

Actually, that was more like her second, third and fourth thought as well.

That woman had STOLEN her idea of the curse, cursed HER TOWN and made her Henry's NANNY!

And she had brought Robin back, but at what price? Oh, yes, him marrying Zelena with young Robyn still in her stomach.

That woman was going to get it so badly.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was not happy. A message had come that Milah, his ex-wife was awake.

He knew that Ms Swan had started working.

If she had started working, that means the curse was getting weaker. But he remembered killing Milah and Milah waking up?

Things were just not adding up.

Grunting, Rumple stood up from his workshop and began searching for something of Belle. The photographs that madam mayor, his mother had given him were in front of him. But even Rumple could tell they were fake. They were well photoshoped but Rumple knew that they were fake because the dress Belle was wearing in those photographs? She didn't own such dresses and knowing belle, she never would.

Frustrated, Rumple pulled out the bill book. How many people owed him the rent? Now that was an interesting activity.

Rumple began turning pages, looking at all the bills he had when his eyes landed on one particular house.

It was a house on the almost outskirts of town. Just beside the town line. It had been empty for a long time, which was actually fine.

But...someone had been paying rent for the place.

Rumple at once checked his income. Yes, every month an anonymous rent came which was on that house's name.

Could it be...

Shutting down the book, Rumple grabbed his cane and walked out, telling Gideon to look after the place.

* * *

David slowly made his way into the hospital room. Everyone was running and shouting. He could hear some nurse say 'come patient' and 'woken up'. Memories of when he had been a patient came back.

Shaking his head, David made his way to one of the private rooms. He pushed open the door to see Kathryn reading the newspaper.

David forced himself to smile, before saying, "Hey Kath."

The woman looked up, smiling at him. But even David could tell it was a forced smile. Just like his.

"Hello David, are you well?" she asked. David nodded, handing her the coffee. He put down his coffee, pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead and began working around the room.

It was the same routine for the past ten years. He would come in the morning, greet her, give her tea and go out to work. Then he would return at the lunch to tell her about the vet while she would talk about her day. They would have dinner silently in the hospital room, before asking the doctor if Kathryn could leave.

It was the same monotones way of living for both of them. Neither wanted it, but Kathryn's father was an important man. He could destroy David if he wanted to and Kathryn just did not want to cross him. So they followed the same routine which killed them from within.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**


End file.
